Tú y el mar: mis dos grandes amores
by Babi Cullen
Summary: Mi amor siempre ha sido el mar, las criaturas que habitan en ella y la calma que siempre me entregaban, por eso me hice Biólogo marino. Ahora te veo a ti y siento que mi mundo está completo, que no necesito nada más para ser feliz y que mi mundo deja de girar si no te tengo ¿Puede ser posible? Creo que si, porque estoy completamente enamorado de ti.
1. Prologo

**\- Título: Entre tú y el mar: mis dos grandes amores.**

 **\- Autor:** Babi Cullen

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight y todas sus referencias no me pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

 **\- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, aunque no los personajes de la saga.

2.- Escribo solo porque me gusta. No soy una experta y puede que tenga muchos errores, pero trato de hacer lo que se puede.

3.- Espero que a ustedes también les guste.

ENJOY!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El sol pegaba con fuerza en las costas de Seattle y el club de yates "Corinthian" ya comenzaba a cerrar sus puertas.

A lo lejos se veía a dos padres buscando a sus pequeños hijos, Emmett de 10 años y Edward de 7 años. Los dos niños eran bastante inquietos, pero nada fuera de lo normal considerando las edades que tenían.

— ¡Emmett! — llamó el rubio a su hijo que se encontraba en la orilla del puerto, mirando el horizonte. El niño se volteó a verlo y salió corriendo hacia su padre para abrazarse a sus piernas

— ¿Dónde está tu hermanito, mi niño? — le preguntó Esme a su hijo mayor no encontrando a Edward por ningún lado

— No lo sé, mami. Estaba a mi lado hace un rato, pero luego desapareció— le respondió encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa mientras que el miedo de Esme empezó a crecer ¿Y si le había pasado algo a su hijo menor?

Miles de posibilidades comenzaron a pasarse por su cabeza dando rienda suelta a su imaginación manejada por el miedo. Carlisle le decía que se calmara, que de seguro estaba por algún yate jugando a los piratas como siempre lo hacía.

Comenzaron a caminar por el lugar llamando a su niño cuando vieron a un gran grupo de personas reunidas en la orilla de un puerto, gritando y hablando desaforadamente. Los dos se acercaron corriendo con su hijo mayor de la mano para saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Al llegar se dieron cuenta que todo el mundo miraba hacia el agua y murmuraba cosas como "Se tarda demasiado", "¿Nadie irá a sacarlo?" y "A lo mejor se ahogó". Eso aumentó el miedo de sus padres.

— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? — le preguntó Carlisle a una mujer que había en el lugar

— Un niño pequeño se tiró al agua y no ha salido en un rato— le respondió

— ¿Cómo era? ¿Cómo iba vestido? — inquirió nuevamente, temiendo lo peor

— Tenía el cabello castaño claro y estaba vestido con una bermuda de jean y una camiseta verde

— ¡Edward! ¡Edward! — comenzó a gritar Esme hacia el agua sintiendo que su hijo estaba allá abajo, en el agua. Él estaba vestido así, lo había cambiado hace poco de ropa después de pasar todo el día en el agua.

— Tranquila Esme, que de seguro no es él— trató de convencerla Carlisle, pero él también tenía miedo.

Comenzó a sacarse los zapatos y el reloj para lanzarse al agua y sacar al niño al ver que nadie se movía, nadie reaccionaba.

Justo cuando se iba a lanzar una cobriza cabellera salió del agua, estilando a más no poder y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro de aquel pequeño de piel blanca y profundos ojos verdes.

— ¡Lo logré, Vladimir! ¡Lo logré! — gritaba emocionado a un hombre que estaba arriba de un yate, mirando con atención al niño— ¡Me debes 10 dólares!

— El trato no era ese, pequeño— le dijo el hombre de avanzada edad y el pequeño sacó un pez desde el agua que se movía con fuerza en su mano, a punto de soltarse— Ahora si ganaste, pequeño.

— ¡Edward Anthony! — gritó Carlisle haciendo estremecerse al pequeño niño que aún permanecía en el agua.

Toda la multitud comenzó a alejarse mientras el niño nadaba hacia la orilla del puerto para salir del agua, sabiendo que se le vendría una regañina muy fuerte por parte de su padre. El solo lo llamaba por su nombre completo cuando estaba molesto.

Esme permanecía alejada, soltando lágrimas de felicidad y alivio al saber que su hijo estaba bien. Carlisle, por otra parte, también estaba aliviado pero molesto por la actitud temeraria de su pequeño.

Una vez que el niño estuvo fuera del agua, se acercó cabizbajo hacia su padre esperando la regañina que le darían.

— ¡¿Se puede saber qué es lo que estabas haciendo?! ¡¿En que estabas pensando?! — le gritó Carlisle

— Yo… sólo…— iba a responder el niño, pero no encontraba las palabras— Hice una apuesta con Vladimir y la gané

— ¡¿Y tú no sabes el miedo que nos has hecho pasar a tu madre y a mí?! ¡Además te dije que no te metieras al agua porque ya nos iríamos y está oscureciendo! — volvió a gritarle Carlisle, haciendo que su hijo comenzara a derramar las primeras lágrimas— ¡Vas a estar castigado la última semana de vacaciones sin salir de casa!

— Pero papá… — iba a replicar

— ¡Pero nada, Edward! ¡Ya hablé! — le dijo muy molesto y decidido— Ahora vamos a que te cambies antes de que enfermes— lo tomó del hombro para encaminarlo hacia el auto donde tenían los bolsos ya guardados

— ¡Chico! — llamaron a Edward a sus espaldas y este se volteó. Era Vladimir— Tus diez dólares

El hombre se acercó a su lado y le tendió el billete, el cual el niño tomó con tristeza. En este momento deseaba no haber aceptado el reto, pero al menos había descubierto un nuevo mundo maravilloso. Todos esos peces, animalitos y demases que vivían en el agua eran maravillosos, coloridos y muy divertidos… Le encantaba.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **¡Hello everybody! ¿Cómo están? Aquí les traigo la nueva historia que les había prometido hace unas semanas atrás.**

 **Título: Tú y el mar, mis dos grandes amores. Ya con el tiempo irán viendo el porqué del título y espero les vaya gustando con cada capítulo.**

 **Como les dije hace unas semanas, este lunes 27 comienzo mi último año de universidad (internado) y estaré haciendo turnos de 12 horas en un hospital, así que puede que haya días domingo que se me complique actualizar, pero en algún momento de la semana lo haré. Así que no desesperen y solo ténganme paciencia.**

 **Como en cada una de mis historias, tengo que agradecerle enormemente a mi amiguita Jennifer. Ella es la que siempre me impulsa a salir adelante y me ayuda cuando tengo un bloqueo. Gracias amiga, te adoro demasiado.**

 **Bueno gente, creo que es todo por esta semana.**

 **Nos vemos la que viene.**

 **Besos.**

 **Babi Cullen**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Título: Tú y el mar: mis dos grandes amores.**

 **Autor:** Babi Cullen.

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight y todas sus referencias no me pertenecen, son de la escritora del best seller, Stephanie Meyer.

 **Algo que deben saber:**

Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, aunque no los personajes de la saga.

Escribo solo porque me gusta. No soy una experta y puede que tenga muchos errores, pero trato de hacer lo mejor.

Espero que a ustedes también les guste.

ENJOY!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Babi Cullen .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— Ese día papá se molestó demasiado y no hizo más que regañarte durante todo el viaje, pero tú te habías dormido sin prestarle atención— se reía mi hermano como si fuera lo más gracioso del mundo y haciendo que mis compañeros también lo hicieran.

— Si, lo sé— dije bebiendo un poco más de mi trago— Lo malo fue que de todas maneras estuve castigado la última semana de vacaciones mientras tú salías con nuestros tíos al acuario y todo eso.

— ¿O sea estuviste lejos del acuario por una semana? — inquirió mi mejor amigo, Jacob. Solo asentí— Eso no lo puedo creer.

Todos los demás chicos se burlaron de eso, al igual que mi cuñada y mi hermano. Yo solo me podía sentir más avergonzado aún ¿Es que acaso no podían creer que me alejara del agua por un tiempo? Bueno, yo tampoco me lo creería.

Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen, hijo del reconocido pediatra Carlisle Cullen y la destacada concertista y maestra de música Esmeralda Platt. Tengo 24 años y soy egresado como veterinario y biólogo marino de Yale.

Tengo un hermano mayor de 27 años, Emmett. Él es ortopedista y trabaja en el mismo hospital que mi padre. Está casado con Rosalie Vulturi y tienen dos hijos de 4 años, Mía y Michael.

Adoraba a mi familia más que a nada en el mundo, pero también amaba a los animales y daba todo por esas pequeñas criaturas.

Mis compañeros eran Jacob, Alec y Jane. Los tres habíamos estudiado lo mismo y trabajábamos en el acuario de Seattle. Jane se encargaba de las aves, Alec de los delfines, Jacob de los lobos de mar y yo de las nutrias. Mis pequeñas hermosuras.

—Bueno, bueno. Ya se han burlado bastante de mi por una noche— les dije a todos levantándome de mi puesto

— Pero hermanito, si esa siempre ha sido mi labor y da lo mismo que hoy cumplas 24 años, siempre serás el pequeño de la familia— se siguió riendo mi hermano

— Si, vale. Bueno, yo los dejo que mañana madrugo— les dije dejando dinero para pagar la cuenta que me correspondía

— ¿Vas el sábado a la comida que te preparó tu mamá? — me preguntó mi cuñada y asentí— Bien, nos vemos.

Me despedí de todos y salí del lugar para ir a mi departamento a unas cuadras del acuario de Seattle, el lugar que más me llenaba en el mundo.

Al llegar, estacioné mi auto en el puesto que me correspondía en el edificio y subí a mi piso para recostarme de una vez por todas. Deseaba mi cama con muchas ganas después de haber estado todo el día trabajando.

En cuanto mi cabeza tocó la almohada después de un día lleno de trabajo y una ducha relajante, me quedé completamente dormido sin ser consciente de lo que ocurría a mí alrededor. No me había dado cuenta de lo agotado que me encontraba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Babi Cullen .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El despertador sonó a eso de las cinco y media de la madrugada, haciéndome despertar e informándome de la llegada de un nuevo día de trabajo. Lo bueno es que por lo menos hoy ya era viernes y podría descansar todo el fin de semana para recuperar energías. Todas aquellas que mis amadas me quitaban.

Me levanté de la cama con un poco de energía y me metí en la ducha para quitarme por completo el poco sueño que aún quedaba en mi cuerpo. Había tenido una semana difícil y el hecho de haber dormido solo unas cuatro horas no ayudaba demasiado. En estos minutos odiaba a mi hermano.

Luego de ducharme y estar vestido con el uniforme del acuario que era solo un pantalón de jean con una camiseta manga corta de color azul. Las botas de agua prefería colocármelas cuando llegara al acuario.

Alimenté a mis peces en su acuario y coloqué una nota en la mesita de entrada de la casa para no olvidar lo que tenía que hacer… "Limpia la pecera hoy mismo". Suspiré y sonreí, de seguro con lo distraído que era lo terminaría olvidando.

— ¡Pepper!— grité para luego silbar y esperar a sus pequeños pasos resonar por el departamento

Pronto tuve a mi fiel amiga frente a mí moviendo con entusiasmo su cola.

— ¿Dónde estabas, compañera? Pensé que ya me habías abandonado— le sonreí abriendo el recipiente donde guardaba su alimento y vertiéndolo en su plato. Ella me miraba ansiosa y no dejaba de pasar su lengua por su hocico.

Pepper había sido un regalo de mis padres al salir de la universidad. Ellos sabían que no querría volver a casa después de haber vivido tantos años solo, así que decidieron que tener una compañera en mi departamento me ayudaría a no estar tan solo. Y la verdad que se los agradecía, esa pequeña Schnauzer sal y pimienta me hacía mucha compañía y era una excelente mascota.

Dejé su plato en el suelo y ella comenzó a comer de inmediato mientras le cambiaba el agua de su otro plato para dejarle algo fresco para el día.

Me serví un desayuno liviano para después salir a pasear un poco a Pepper antes de salir de mi departamento y dirigirme al acuario que estaba ubicado a solo unas cuadras del edificio.

— Te comportas ¿Vale pequeña? Vendré dentro de poco para otra vuelta— le dije acariciando sus orejas y besando el tope de su cabeza— Te quiero

Salí del edificio para irme a mi amado Volvo y tomé la calle principal para irme hacia el acuario.

En cuanto llegué me estacioné en mi puesto de siempre y tomé mi mochila para entrar en el edificio.

Todo el mundo me saludaba a medida que pasaba por sus lados. Los trabajadores del lugar me conocían desde que había hecho la práctica en este lugar hace unos años y cada vez que necesitaban mi ayuda iba y se las otorgaba sin dudarlo. Incluso el señor Vulturi, dueño de todo el acuario, se alegraba cuando llegaba porque siempre era un gran aporte.

— Hey, hermano— me saludaron a lo lejos. Era Jacob— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Con resaca? — pasó uno de sus brazos por mi hombro y me acompañó hasta los casilleros donde guardábamos nuestras cosas.

— Nada de eso, idiota. Ni siquiera tomé tanto como para sufrir de una resaca— me quejé soltándome de su agarre para guardar mi mochila y sacar mis botas de trabajo— ¿Jane y Alec no han llegado?

— Ya estamos aquí, impaciente— saludó Alec chocando nuestras manos

— ¿Cómo están hoy, chicos? ¿Listos para un nuevo día de trabajo? — preguntó Jane besándonos en las mejillas a cada uno

— Si, solo espero que el día esté tranquilo— les dije colocándome de pie— Bueno, nos vemos en un rato, chicos

Tomé mi gorra y salí para dirigirme a la piscina donde estaban mis bebés, pero antes de hacerlo me encontré con mis antiguos amigos y no pude evitar acercarme a su piscina.

Las focas habían sido los primeros que cuidé cuando trabajé en ese lugar y les había agarrado cierto cariño desde ese entonces. Ellos también me reconocían con facilidad y se me venían encima cada vez que me veían llegar a su territorio.

— Hola, pequeños. Miren nada más que bien están, bonitos, brillantes y bien alimentados— les sonreí acariciándolos un poco y ellos no dejaban de seguirme por todos lados— Aun no llega Paul ¿Cierto? Pobres, deben estar hambrientos. Por eso me están siguiendo ¿Verdad? Los descubrí.

Me quedé con ellos por un rato hasta que vi a Jake a través de la ventanilla, quien me indicaba que me escondiera. Entendí de inmediato que era lo que ocurría, así que me levanté y corrí a esconderme detrás de una de las rocas del lugar. Lo malo era que los chicos me siguieron a donde me había escondido.

— Chicos, aléjense. Vayan a jugar en el agua, por favor— les pedí tratando que se fueran, pero no me hacían caso— Fuera, fuera. Vamos, aléjense.

— Ven a acá, Edward— me llamaron y, al girarme hacia la puerta, la vi abierta un poco y Paul estaba asomado en ella

Gateé hasta esta y salí del lugar después de despedirme de los chicos. Una vez dentro me puse de pie y me limpié la ropa que había quedado toda mojada y llena de pescado.

— ¿Cuándo vas a aprender, Edward? Entiende que si te llega a descubrir nuevamente Aro te puede traer problemas. Sabes que no le gusta que nos relacionemos mucho con los animales

— Lo sé, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. Me encantan los animales y estudie veterinaria y biología marina para poder estar con ellos.

— Te entiendo— suspiró mientras golpeaba mi hombro— Ahora vete antes que Aro te vea.

Asentí y salí del lugar para irme primero al casino donde preparaban las comidas para los animales y así alimentar a mis pequeños. Jared tenía todo listo y me tendió la bandeja ya preparada en cuanto entré. Le agradecí y ahora sí que me fui a donde los chicos.

Ellos ya estaban despiertos y nadaban alegremente por toda la piscina, pero en cuanto escucharon la puerta abrirse, vinieron hacia mí casi haciéndome perder el equilibrio.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¡Calma que si me hacen caer no habrá quien les dé de comer! — ellos, obviamente, no me escucharon y siguieron metiéndose entre mis piernas sin importarles nada.

Sin poderlo evitar Lotus, mi preciosa pequeña, se metió entre mis piernas haciéndome caer de lleno en el suelo y tirando todo el alimento por el lugar.

Un fuerte dolor se posicionó en la parte baja de mi espalda y se irradió hasta la mitad de esta, pero pronto el dolor cesó cuando sentí una pequeña lengua pasándose por mi cara, brazos y cuello. Mis pequeñas habían decidido alimentarse a pesar de la reciente travesura que habían realizado y eso solo me hacía reír aún más.

Tanto Lotus como Seiku disfrutaban jugando conmigo y muchas veces no sabían cuando detenerse. Creo que en parte era mucha culpa mía por haberlas criado de esa manera, pero adoraba que fueran así y no las cambiaría por nada en ese mundo. Eran mis pequeños bebés, sobre todo Lotus. Ella era mi princesita y siempre le tendría una estima más alta que a los demás, aunque si los quería.

Me levanté lentamente del suelo, sobándome la espada y mis adoloridos glúteos. De seguro a la mañana siguiente o tal vez hoy mismo me dolería a horrores el cuerpo.

— Bien, bien, ya tienen lo que querían. Ahora coman con calma que no se los robaré... Saben que odio el sushi— Sonreí cogiendo la cubeta ya completamente vacía y llevándomela hacia el interior del lugar donde estaban los demás elementos con los que cuidaba a mis pequeños amiguitos.

En cuando acabaron volvieron a meterse en el agua y comenzaron a jugar como si nada, siempre hacían lo mismo después de una travesura.

— Claro, ya me saludaron, me tiraron y comieron ¿Ahora jugarán solamente? — hicieron como si nada y siguieron en lo suyo. Yo solo suspiré y estiré mi adolorida espalda para tomar la manguera de agua y comenzar a limpiar el desastre que habían dejado.

El resto del día me lo pase casi haciendo lo mismo y sin sobresaltos. Además me tocó ayudar en una limpieza de un recinto, así que había quedado un poco mojado después de tanto ajetreo y limpieza.

También habíamos recibido muchas visitas ese día, lo que nos hacía pensar que el fin de semana estaría repleto de personas. En ese momento agradecía que mi jefe me hubiese dado el fin de semana libre por mi cumpleaños, pero estaba seguro que al próximo sí que me tocaría cubrirle el puesto a alguien.

Cerca de las ocho, y cuando ya todo el recinto se estaba cerrando, fui a darles otro bocado a los chicos y a despedirme de ellos. Me costaría estar distanciado de ellos por dos días, pero necesitaba descansar un poco y pasar tiempo con mi familia.

Luego me fui a los camerinos, donde me encontré a mis amigos. Ellos se veían tan o más cansados que yo, tanto así que ni siquiera me ofrecieron ir a tomarnos algo para relajarnos. Todos queríamos irnos a descansar a nuestras casas.

Tomé mis cosas, me despedí de ellos, y salí del lugar directamente al estacionamiento para coger mi auto e irme al departamento para descansar.

Al llegar, fui recibido de inmediato por Pepper que no paraba de saltar por todos lados y ladrarme. Me agaché a su altura y comencé a acariciarle las orejas y su cabeza. Claro que ella quería más y no dudó en tirarse en el suelo para que le acariciara la barriga.

— Eres una pequeña consentida— le sonreí y me coloqué de pie para tomar su correa— ¿Qué tal si vamos a dar una vuelta? — ella comenzó a saltar nuevamente y no pude evitar volver a sonreír.

Después de casi media hora de caminata volvimos al departamento. Ella ya había liberado energías y algo más desde su pequeño organismo, por lo que ahora solo quería beber agua, comer y recostarse en su mullida cama a dormir... Hasta eso queríamos igual.

Cenamos, me acompañó mientras limpiaba la pecera y los alimentaba y solo se fue a recostar cuando me metí a la ducha para un baño relajante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Babi Cullen .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **¡Hola todo el mundo! Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana y que este capítulo solo venga a culminarla.**

 **Ya vamos sabiendo más de este nuevo Edward ¿Les ha ido gustando? Espero que si.**

 **Como siempre en mis historias les agradezco por su apoyo que me dan a través de los reviews, favoritos o siguiéndome. De verdad me alegra ver sus mensajes en mi correo y me inspiran a seguir. Besos a todas.**

 **También a mi amiga Jennifer, ella ya sabe todo lo que pienso de ella.**

 **Bueno gente, no los aburro más. Besos y nos leemos la próxima semana.**

 **Babi Cullen.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**\- Título: Entre tú y el mar: mis dos grandes amores.**

 **\- Autor:** Babi Cullen

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight y todas sus referencias no me pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

 **\- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, aunque no los personajes de la saga.

2.- Escribo solo porque me gusta. No soy una experta y puede que tenga muchos errores, pero trato de hacer lo que se puede.

3.- Espero que a ustedes también les guste.

ENJOY!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

No me di cuenta cuando me quede dormido, solo sé que no deben haber pasado más de cinco minutos cuando eso ocurrió. De lo que si me di cuenta fue del insistente sonido de _Titanium_ resonando por la habitación, avisándome que alguien me llamaba.

Perezosamente me estire para coger el teléfono, pero no están sobre la mesita de noche donde solía dejarlo. Me senté en la cama, arrepintiéndome por eso al instante cuando sentí el dolor en mi espalda, y comencé a buscar desesperadamente mi celular.

Pepper no dejaba de ladrar a medida que el sonido se hacía cada vez más fuerte... Odiaba eso de los celulares, o al menos del mío.

Me levanté de un golpe al notar que el teléfono estaba dentro de mi mochila, así que la tomé de la silla que estaba en mi cuarto y la abrí justo cuando parecía que la llamada se cortaría.

— ¡Diga! — grité aceleradamente

— _¿Qué manera es esa de contestarle a tu madre, Edward Anthony?_ — preguntó la suave pero firme voz de mi madre desde el otro lado de la línea

— Lo siento, mamá. Es que no lo encontraba y pensé que se cortaría— me disculpé mientras le hacía un gesto a Pepper para que guardara silencio. Ella me obedeció y salió de la habitación— ¿Cómo estás?

— _Bien, hijo mío. Solo llamaba para saber si es que vendrás hoy a comer... Como sé que eres olvidadizo_

— Claro que lo haré, mamá. No lo había olvidado— _Mentiroso... Sabía que tenía que escribirlo en una nota o lo olvidaría_

— _Que alegría escuchar eso, hijo. Entonces te esperamos a las doce... Te amo, mi pequeño_

— Y yo a ti, mamá

Después de eso corté la llamada y tiré el teléfono sobre la cama completamente deshecha. Suspire al saber que tendría que ordenarla antes de irme.

En ese momento entró Pepper con el plato de su comida en la boca y me lo dejó frente a mis pies, para luego sentarse y darme un corto ladrido. Entendí de inmediato lo que quería.

Tomé el plato y los dos salimos hacia la cocina para servirle su alimento y prepararme de pasada un buen desayuno. Moría de hambre.

Pronto llegó la hora de irme a la casa de mis padres, así que terminé de arreglarme y metí a Pepper en su jaula. No pensaba dejarla sola y estaba seguro que a mamá no le molestaría que la llevara ya que ella amaba tanto a los animales como yo.

Al estacionarme frente a la casa, saque a mi pequeña del auto y le coloqué su correa para actuar rápido en caso de que ese demonio quisiera atacarla. No permitiría que Satanás la lastimara por nada del mundo.

— Hola hijo. Pasa— me saludó mi padre indicándome que entrara

— Hola papá ¿Cómo estás?

— Bastante bien— me contestó a la vez que acariciaba la cabeza de Pepper mientras ella le movía la cola con emoción.

— Suéltale la correa, creo que ese demonio ya no llegó a atacarla

— Lucifer no es ningún demonio, hijo mío— se quejó mi madre mientras se secaba las manos con un paño de cocina y se acercaba a mí para abrazarme— ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien, solo un poco adolorido por una caída pero bien. A los chicos les dio por tirarme al ver que tardaba su comida— ella solo negó y papá se rió

— Así que ya te tiraron tus bestias— se burló mi hermano apareciendo en el lugar para abrazarme fuertemente, haciendo que mi espalda sonara

— No son bestias— dije adolorido, pero agradecía que lo hubiese hecho. Había quitado un poco el dolor que se había ubicado en mi espalda

—Emmett, ten más cuidado— lo regañó Rose, mi cuñada, apareciendo con mis dos pequeños sobrinos de sus manos. Ellos se lanzaron de inmediato hacia mí y me abrazaron por las piernas. _Excelente, ahora tendría a dos monitos colgados de mí._

También habían venido mis tíos, Eleazar y Carmen, junto con mi primo Jasper. Ella era hermana de mi madre y él era el mejor amigo de mi padre desde la facultad. Ambos se conocieron y se enamoraron al instante. Habían adoptado a mi primo cuando él tenía solo seis meses ya que mi tío no podía tener hijos. Había quedado estéril producto por una fiebre demasiado alta a causa de una meningitis que sufrió cuando tenía cuatro años.

— Hermanito, tengo algo importante que decirte— comenzó mi hermano cuando ya estábamos en la mesa comiendo tranquilamente. Por la forma en la que se acercaba y susurraba nada bueno podía ser.

— No quiero saberlo, Emmett. Por tu tono sé que es algo asqueroso— le dije llevándome un trozo de carne a la boca

— Asqueroso no creo que sea, hermanito— sonrió— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que la maestra de los chicos, aquella momia reseca, se iba a retirar?

— Si, lo recuerdo

— Bueno, alguien tiene que reemplazarla ¿Cierto? — asentí— Pues la nueva esta buenísima. Tiene un cuerpazo que te mueres, además es hermosa y amable... Y tiene unos pechos...

— Emmett, cállate— le pedí. No quería saber nada de lo que mi hermano tenía que decirme

— Vamos, hermanito ¿Acaso no te gustaría conocerla? En una de esas algo bueno puede salir de eso y podrías darle una amiguita a Eddie

— Silencio, Emmett— le rogué— No necesito que me busques pareja. Además conozco tus gustos y sé que con desesperación no piensas racionalmente

— Es que Edward, esta vez no te miento. Vamos, siquiera conócela

— No, no lo haré— bebí un poco de vino

— Ves, yo sabía que eras rarito. Desde tu ultima vez con una mujer que lo supe

— No soy homosexual, Emmett. No seas ridículo

— Es que das para pensarlo

— ¡Mamá, Emmett me está molestando! ¡Me está tratando de gay! — grité hacia mi madre, acusándolo. Todos se rieron de nosotros.

— Emmett, deja a tu hermano en paz

— Pero si no le hice nada— se quejó y siguió comiendo— Eres un niñito de mami

Después de ese episodio en la mesa tanto Emmett como mi padre comenzaron a insistirme en que conociera a la maestra de mis sobrinos, pero no estaba interesado. Conociendo a Emmett de seguro la tipa era horrible, llena de acné y una amargada de lo peor. Mi hermano, con tal de desahogarse, le daba igual la apariencia de las personas y solo se acostaba con ellas, como lo había hecho innumerables veces en la facultad antes de sentar cabeza y casarse con Rose.

Estuvimos conversando por horas, recordando distintas cosas de cuando nosotros éramos más pequeños. Mi madre parecía disfrutar colocar en ridículo a mi hermano frente a su novia.

Yo seguía atento sus conversaciones y agregaba uno que otro comentario de vez en cuando, pero algo me mantenía preocupado y no sabía que era.

— Tío Edward ¿Y Pepper? — inquirió mi sobrina que estaba sentada en las piernas de su padre, cepillándole el cabello a su muñeca

— Es verdad, no la he visto hace un buen rato— comentó mi primo, hablando por primera vez en toda la tarde. Él era demasiado silencioso.

— ¡Pepper! — la llamé, pero ella no vino. Me levanté del sillón y me asomé por el marco de la puerta- ¡Ven a acá, bonita!

Me quedé esperando a escuchar sus pequeñas patas resonando en el piso de la casa, pero no venía y eso me extrañó. También recordé que no la había visto desde que llegamos a la casa, ni siquiera había venido a pedir comida mientras almorzábamos. Esto ya era raro.

— Mamá... ¿Y Lucifer?

— Debe estar durmiendo en su canasto— respondió mientras abrazaba a mi padre y recostaba su cabeza en su hombro

Me volteé para volver a sentarme en mi puesto cuando de pronto un chillido nos dejó a todos paralizados e hizo que mis pequeños sobrinos pegaran un brinco en las piernas de sus padres. Salí corriendo del lugar al escuchar que los llantos y alaridos aumentaban cada vez más.

Cuando llegué al salón de música donde mi madre preparaba sus clases me encontré con aquella horrible escena. Lucifer, el endemoniado gato que mi padre le había regalado a mamá cuando Emmett y yo nos fuimos, estaba sobre Pepper, mordiéndole el cuello y las orejas y arañándola como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

No lo pensé dos veces y me encamine a sacar a mi pequeña cachorra del camino de ese maldito animal. Sí, soy veterinario, pero ese maldito gato no era un animal, era una bestia.

En cuanto me metí en su pelea, tomé a Lucifer desde la piel de su cuello y a Pepper la arrastré hasta que estuvo fuera de su alcance. Para mi mala suerte esa bestia se lanzó contra mi brazo y comenzó a arañarlo con furia. Pronto sentí sus dientes incrustarse en mi piel y no pude evitar soltar un grito de dolor.

— ¡Maldito animal! — exclamé, lanzándolo solo para que se fuera a su castillo y mirara con altanería a todo el mundo.

— ¿Hijo, estas bien? — me preguntó mi madre acercándose a mí.

— ¡Esa cosa me mordió! — grité, pero me disculpé de inmediato con mi madre— Deberías dispararle un sedante a esa bestia, Emmett

Todos los presentes en el lugar se burlaron por mis palabras, pero yo no les presté la mínima atención y solo pensé en acercarme a Pepper para revisarla y asegurarme que nada malo le había pasado.

— Déjame revisarte esas heridas, hijo— pidió mi padre, colocando su mano en mi hombro para que me volteara a verlo

— Primero revisaré a Pepper— le indiqué

— Ella está bien, Edward. Ve a que tu padre te revise— me rogó mi madre y, después de no prestarle mucha atención, acepté

Los dos nos encaminamos hasta el baño cercano a su estudio donde él tenía su maletín con implementos médicos. Me hizo sentarme en la orilla de la tina y salió a buscar su maletín. Al regresar lo dejó sobre un mesón y se acercó a mí.

— Hay que lavar eso primero— me hizo levantar y abrió la llave del agua para lavar la sangre que no paraba de salir de mis heridas— Te clavó los dientes... Necesitaras sutura, pero solo un par.

— Juro que ese gato me tiene manía, no me deja tranquilo— gemí cuando tocó una de las heridas. Solo se disculpó

— Es lógico después de que lo tomaras como muñeco de pruebas para practicar cada nuevo procedimiento que aprendías— se burló, secando mi mano y brazo con unas gasas

— ¿Cómo tú hacías lo mismo con nosotros? — me quejé y él se intentó defender, pero no había nada que decir.

Al final los dos nos quedamos en silencio y él se dedicó a realizar su trabajo, suturando las heridas y limpiándolas con algún desinfectante o algo por el estilo.

Al acabar me dio algunas indicaciones y me dijo que me los quitaría en una semana. Además cubrió las heridas con un parche para que no se ensuciaran, pero con lo molesto que era me los terminaría quitando pronto.

Volvimos a la sala donde ya todos estaban sentados, conversando de lo que había ocurrido. Jasper tenía a Pepper en sus piernas y ella solo permanecía completamente recostada, aun asustada por lo que le había tocado vivir.

Me acerqué a él y la cogí en mis brazos para sentarme con ella y poder revisarla. Gracias al cielo no tenía heridas profundas y solo algunos arañazos como los que yo tenía en mis brazos.

Estuvimos conversando un tiempo más hasta que decidí que era momento de irnos. Además Pepper se veía cansada y la verdad es que yo también lo estaba. Me despedí de todos y nos fuimos al departamento.

— Sí que tuvimos un día duro ¿No? — le pregunté a Pepper, quien iba echada en su jaula. Me preocupaba que fuera tan quieta, pero de seguro era solo por el susto.

Al llegar al departamento la dejé en el suelo y ella se fue a echar a su cama. Yo solo la miré y suspiré.

Si ella estaba tan deprimida y asustada le prepararía algo para alentarla, así que me metí en la cocina y comencé a hacerle unos premios que me había enseñado a preparar una de mis maestras en la universidad y que adoraba a los perros.

Al acabar se los llevé y traté de animarla, pero no lo conseguía. Al final la tomé y me la llevé a mi cuarto para que descansáramos los dos en mi cama mientras veíamos una película.

Pronto llegó la noche y los dos nos fuimos a acostar, pero esta vez dejé que ella se quedara en mi cama. La verdad es que nunca se lo permitía ya que no quería que ella adquiriera las malas costumbres que tenían algunos perros, pero una noche no le haría mal a nadie.

Ella se acomodó cerca de mi cuerpo y yo pasé uno de mis brazos por sobre su menudo cuerpo. En mi interior deseaba que se quedara con tres meses para siempre.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Lo siento, lo siento. No he parado en todos estos días y recién hoy pude subir el capítulo.**

 **Besos y disfrútenlo.**

 **Babi Cullen**


	4. Capítulo 3

**\- Título: Entre tú y el mar: mis dos grandes amores.**

 **\- Autor:** Babi Cullen

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight y todas sus referencias no me pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

 **\- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, aunque no los personajes de la saga.

2.- Escribo solo porque me gusta. No soy una experta y puede que tenga muchos errores, pero trato de hacer lo que se puede.

3.- Espero que a ustedes también les guste.

ENJOY!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Estaba durmiendo profundamente cuando el insistente tono de mi celular comenzó a resonar por la habitación.

Abrí los ojos un poco y noté que ya estaba de día, así que me desesperé un poco y me senté apoyando mi espalda en el respaldo de la cama.

— Edward Cullen— contesté con voz ronca

— Edward, habla Mike— mencionó la voz de uno de los asistentes del acuario desde el otro lado de la línea. Se notaba nervioso— Nos acaban de llamar para un rescate y necesitamos tu ayuda

— ¿Mi ayuda? — inquirí mientras me levantaba de la cama y cogía algo para vestirme. Pepper se había despertado y bostezaba perezosamente.

— Si, es que eres el único veterinario y biólogo marino que está disponible. Robert tuvo que viajar a Washington y Richard está de vacaciones.

— Está bien, voy de inmediato— le dije, para que luego me dijera el lugar donde debía ir.

En cuanto lo hizo corté la llamada y me terminé de vestir. Dejé comida y agua para Pepper, alimenté a los peces y salí corriendo.

Me dirigí rápidamente hacia la costa que me había indicado Mike y, en cuanto llegué, noté la gran multitud que había en el lugar. Estaban los trabajadores del acuario, los de la guardia costera y marinos y muchas más personas que veían como ellos trataban de ayudarle a la pobre criatura.

Me acerqué a uno de los chicos y le pregunté qué era lo que ocurría. Él me explicó que se trataba de un pequeño delfín, quizás un adolescente, que había sido arrastrado por una corriente hacia la orilla y que no había podido salir de esta.

De inmediato me lance al agua y poder ayudarle a los chicos para ver si es que lográbamos llevarlo hasta un lugar más profundo y que pudiera irse. De lo contrario tendríamos que llevarlo al acuario y atenderlo en el lugar.

— ¡Espere! — gritó alguien y, al voltearme, me topé de lleno con una chica de más o menos mi edad, de unos profundos y hermosos ojos café y un cabello castaño y ondulado que le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda. Su figura era esbelta y… Era hermosa— Usted lo salvará ¿Cierto? Prométame que lo hará

— Inten… Intentaré hacer todo lo posible— le dije un poco impresionado

— Sé que lo hará— me sonrió y yo solo asentí, aun choqueado por tanta belleza

Corrí hacia el agua y me metí en la lucha por tratar que ese pequeño ser volviera al agua y a su vida, pero por más que lo intentábamos no lográbamos nada. Parecía demasiado desorientado como para volver a su hábitat.

En ese momento tuve que tomar una decisión o podríamos perderlo, algo que no permitiría para nada. Comencé a darle las instrucciones a todo el mundo y ellos comenzaron a movilizarse nuevamente para poder trasladar al delfín de manera segura hacia el acuario. Ahí podríamos tratarlo y ver qué era lo que le ocurría, por qué se devolvía cada vez a la playa.

Luego de por lo menos una hora organizando todo pudimos trasladarlo al acuario, donde lo llevamos a una de las piscinas de rehabilitación que teníamos para los casos como este, los que no eran demasiados.

En cuanto el delfín se sintió en el agua comenzó a moverse por todos lados para poder reconocer el recinto, pero se sentía extraño y eso se notaba. Se veía que aún estaba desorientado.

— Ahí está nuestra respuesta— le indiqué a Mike y el miró al animal— Tiene una herida considerable en la aleta derecha… De seguro se lastimo al nadar cerca del puerto.

— ¿Qué haremos? — inquirió

— Iniciaremos tratamiento para la herida, lo registraremos en nuestro sistema y cuando esté recuperado lo liberaremos— suspiré esperando que ese momento llegara en algún minuto.

Después de estar por lo menos unas dos o tres horas en el recinto ayudándoles a todos con el tratamiento del delfín, decidí que era momento de regresar a casa para ver a Pepper y a los peces.

La pobre estaba desesperada por salir, así que la saqué del departamento para dar una vuelta, jugué con ella en el parque y volví al edificio para ordenar un poco.

El resto de la tarde pasó sin contratiempo alguno. Comí, vi películas, investigué nuevas técnicas en rescate de delfines para ayudarle a nuestro nuevo invitado y luego me fui a acostar. Al día siguiente debía volver a mi trabajo.

El despertador sonó a las siete de la mañana anunciando que una nueva semana y día de trabajo comenzaba. Me desperecé, bostecé y me levanté para ir a ducharme y colocarme el uniforme de cada día.

Pepper me seguía para todos lados con su pelota en el hocico y por más que le explicaba que ahora no podíamos jugar, ella no me prestaba atención y seguía con su nueva labor. Al final logré distraerla cuando le mostré la correa y ella comenzó a ladrar con alegría.

Estuvimos dando una vuelta corta para que ella hiciera sus necesidades y luego nos fuimos al edificio para que yo alimentara a sus compañeros de piso y pudiera irme a trabajar.

Cuando llegue a la sección del acuario donde teníamos los animales salvajes todo estaba vuelto un caos. Todos corrían de un lado para otro.

Miré confundido a todos los que pasaban a mi lado ¿Pero qué pasaba aquí?

— ¿Es que tu teléfono está solo para jugar Candy Crush? — me gritó Paul—. Tengo horas llamándote.

Saqué mi celular del bolsillo. Estaba apagado y descargado.

— Se me olvido enchufarlo y se me descargó. ¿Qué sucede?

— Las bombas de la zona salvaje se dañaron hace unas pocas horas. Estamos trasladando todos los animales a la zona de cuarentena— dijo Paul—. Tenemos problemas con el delfín que rescataron ayer. Se aleja y golpea al que se mete en el mismo tanque que él.

— Iré a verlo— dije serio.

Estaba preocupado por el delfín. Ese comportamiento no era normal. A menos que…

— ¡Aléjense del tanque del delfín! — grité a los que estaban cerca del tanque.

Todos me miraron extrañados pero se alejaron.

Les expliqué que era lo que pensaba que podía estar pasando y por qué no había que molestarla. Todos entendieron de inmediato y comenzamos a trabajar a toda máquina con los técnicos para poder arreglar los filtros que se había roto.

Estábamos en eso cuando escuché que alguien me llamaba a mis espaldas ¿Es que acaso hoy no me darían ni un minuto de descanso? Aun no terminaba con esto y me quedaba ir a ver a mis… ¡Mis pequeños!

— Señor Vulturi— saludé a mi jefe cuando me di la vuelta. El me miraba serio, sin expresión alguna en su rostro, y con sus manos apoyadas en sus caderas

— ¿Se puede saber por qué aun no vas a atender a las nutrias? Se supone que ese es tu trabajo — me riñó de inmediato

— Estaba ayudando con el arreglo, Señor. Pero ya me dirigía hacia allá— me disculpé, limpiándome las manos en los tejanos que me había colocado para trabajar.

— Eso espero— dijo seriamente— Si ya acabaste acá ve ahora mismo

— Sí, señor

Se dio la media vuelta y salió del lugar para dirigirse a su oficina. Yo por mi parte les pregunté a los chicos si tenían todo bajo control y ellos asintieron. Les di las últimas especificaciones y salí.

En cuanto llegué al lugar noté que ya me habían dejado el balde con comida para los chicos, así que me metí en el interior del recinto y ellos de inmediato vinieron hacia mí para buscar su comida, pero esta vez no me tiraron para conseguirla. Esta vez sí pudieron esperar a que se las diera.

Sentí el toque desde la puerta y vi a uno de los chicos que se encargaba de mis amiguitos durante el fin de semana, así que me acerqué y salí para saber qué era lo que ocurría. Él se veía un poco preocupado y nervioso.

Le pregunté qué era lo que pasaba y el empezó a decirme que había notado a Lotus un poco cambiada en este último tiempo. La verdad es que yo también lo había notado, pero lo atribuía a que los habíamos cambiado hace poco a este nuevo recinto más espacioso y a que se estaba adaptando a su nuevo hogar.

Me contó que el fin de semana había estado un poco violenta con Sekiu y que no dejaba que se le acercara demasiado. Tampoco se le había acercado mucho a él durante el fin de semana y se la pasaba mucho tiempo bajo el agua, casi no salía.

Eso sí me dejó preocupado y decidí que lo mejor era hacerle un chequeo y observarla. Tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que podía estar pasando, pero para cerciorarme mejor realizaba un examen.

Le pedí que fuera por un ecógrafo a la clínica veterinaria y que trajera unas piezas más de pescado para poder atraerla y mantenerla quieta durante el examen. A Lotus no le gustaba mucho ser revisada, así que había que engañarla de alguna manera. Era como mi pequeña bebé.

Mientras mi compañero iba a hacer lo que le pedí, yo la saqué del lugar para poder revisarla con más calma. Ella comenzó a seguirme de inmediato y, en cuanto estuvimos en el interior del cuarto que había en el lugar, cerré la puerta y me quedé acompañándola.

Pronto mi compañero apareció en el lugar y entre los dos mantuvimos quieta a Lotus para poder revisarla y ver qué era lo que ocurría.

La colocamos de espalda y comencé con el procedimiento, encontrándome de inmediato con una maravillosa sorpresa… Sería abuelo.

— Con que por eso estas así, pequeña— le dije mirándola con una sonrisa en mi rostro

— ¿Está preñada? — inquirió el chico y yo asentí

— Aunque no debe tener mucho. El embrión aun es pequeño… Es apenas un punto.

Sonreí nuevamente y noté que el chico también lo hacía. Era emocionante enterarse que uno de los animales que cuidas está en cinta y que pronto tendrás a una cría correteando o jugando por el recinto, pero eso también nos llenaba de preocupaciones y nerviosismo.

— Felicidades, abuelo— palmeó mi espalda y solo pude reírme como un idiota.

Volvimos a colocar a Lotus como estaba y la dejamos que se fuera a su recinto, después de todo no podíamos hacer nada más que mantener más atención en ella y que nada malo fuera a pasarle.

El chico se llevó el aparato a la veterinaria mientras que yo iba a donde mi jefe para contarle la buena nueva.

Él se mostró emocionado, pero al igual que yo se preocupó y me pidió que mantuviera más ojo sobre la pequeña para que no le fuera a pasar nada malo. Obviamente eso no tenía ni que pedirlo porque lo haría de todas maneras.

El resto del día pasó sin contratiempos y la verdad es que lo agradecía. Con todo el ajetreo del día anterior con el rescate del delfín había quedado cansado y, a pesar de haber dormido bastante bien, aun no recuperaba fuerzas.

Aro no me molestó en todo el día y eso también lo agradecía. A pesar que le tenía tanta estima como la que él me la tenía a mí, tenía que admitir que me exigía más y siempre me llevaba regaños por su parte.

Él había sido quien me había recibido en mis primeras prácticas que hacía durante el verano y siempre me había exigido, según él porque tenía mucho potencial y quería que lo desarrollara más allá de mis capacidades. Claro que eso también tenía sus contras ya que solía reñirme por la cercanía que generaba con los animales que cuidaba y eso a él no le gustaba. Se suponía que teníamos que tratar de crear los menores lazos posibles para que los animales siguieran siendo lo que eran.

Al acabar me fui a mi casa para descansar, pero Pepper tenía otras ideas y no dejó de seguirme para jugar desde que llegué a casa. La saqué a pasear, corrimos, jugamos y nos revolcamos hasta que no podíamos más y necesitábamos llegar a casa. Como siempre ella comió y se fue a recostar a su cama, quedándose dormida y dejándome a mi más cansado que antes.

— Creo que tendré que enseñarte a que no todos los días podemos jugar de esta manera, pequeña pilla— sonreí acariciándole su cabeza para después ir a ducharme.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Después de siglos, al fin pude subirles el capítulo. De verdad lo siento, chicas y chicos, pero mi vida ha sido una locura en el último tiempo y las horas que tengo "libres" los uso para dormir y estudiar.**

 **Besos y disfrútenlo.**

 **Babi Cullen**


	5. Capítulo 4

**\- Título: Entre tú y el mar: mis dos grandes amores.**

 **\- Autor:** Babi Cullen

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight y todas sus referencias no me pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

 **\- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, aunque no los personajes de la saga.

2.- Escribo solo porque me gusta. No soy una experta y puede que tenga muchos errores, pero trato de hacer lo que se puede.

3.- Espero que a ustedes también les guste.

ENJOY!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

A la mañana siguiente me levanté temprano para poder prepararme para ir a trabajar como cada día

Después de ducharme y vestirme fui a la cocina, sintiendo unos suaves pacitos caminando detrás de mí. Solo pude sonreír por eso y preferí no prestarle atención para ver qué era lo que hacía.

— Maldición, había olvidado esto— dije al ver las cuentas de la luz, agua y teléfono sobre el mesón. Los había dejado hace unos días ahí para pagarlas, pero como siempre lo olvidé— Bueno, hoy las pago

Vi a Pepper pasar por mi lado, yendo directamente a sus platos para olerlos y mirarlos. Luego se volteó y se sentó, dejando salir un leve ladrido y mirando de nuevo sus platos.

— Esta bien, ya te doy— le sonreí, sacando su alimento y vertiéndolo en el tazón

Desayune y alimente a los peces, para luego despedirme de mi pequeña e irme a mi trabajo, pensando que hoy sería un día tranquilo como el anterior. Solo eso quería.

Al llegar vi un bus escolar estacionado en el aparcamiento y eso me llamó la atención. Solíamos recibir visitas de colegios, preescolares y centros comunitarios, pero hasta donde sabía no había ninguno planeado para el día de hoy.

— Edward...

— No, yo no— rogué en mi interior al escuchar la voz de mi jefe acercándose a mí. Aun ni siquiera entraba y ya me regañarían

— Edward, que bueno que llegas— la voz de Aro se escuchaba realmente aliviada— Necesito tu ayuda hoy

— Aro, vengo recién llegando y aun no voy a ver a las nutrias— le dije intentando sacar de lo inevitable pues sabía que mi jefe no me dejaría huir de esto

— Por ellas no te preocupes que ya alguien más se hará cargo, pero hoy te necesito en esto— indicó el bus detrás de sus espaldas y yo suspiré— Te llevas bien con los niños y eres el más indicado para hacerlo... ¿Por favor? — solo pude suspirar y dejar caer mi cabeza hacia atrás

— Esta bien, está bien— acepté sabiendo que después me iba a arrepentir

Cuando mi jefe se marchó suspiré un par de ocasiones antes de comenzar a caminar hasta el grupo de chicos que había llegado.

Al llegar frente a ellos me quede mirándolos por un momento y mi mirada se detuvo en los dos pequeños que comenzaron a correr en mi dirección. Pronto los tuve apegados a mis piernas

— ¡Tío!— gritó Mía cuando llegó a mí y me abrazó, tirándome los brazos para que la cogiera.

— Hola pequeña— la saludé con una sonrisa y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Luego cogí a su hermano para colocarlo al otro costado de mi cadera— ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— Vinimos de excursión con la escuela— dijeron los dos, removiéndose para que los bajara. Hice lo que querían y de inmediato se fueron corriendo a la que supuse era su maestra.

Me quede viéndola con una sonrisa. Era la chica de la playa, la que ese día me pareció guapa… Pero realmente se veía hermosa. Me acerqué con cuidado hasta ella le tendí la mano a la vez que me presentaba a ella.

— Un gusto. Soy Isabella Swan, maestra de los pequeños— me sonrió ampliamente, dejándome embobado con su brillante dentadura que iluminaba su rostro— Creo que ya nos habíamos visto

— Si, el otro día en la playa— le aclaré y ella asintió— Lamento no haberme presentado bien ese día

— No hay problema. Estabas trabajando— me sonrió nuevamente— Bueno… ¿Tú serás nuestro guía?

— Si, yo lo seré— me volteé hacia el grupo de pequeños y por un momento sentí miedo. Eran muchos, por lo menos unos 15 o 20 pequeños— Ehm… niños— los llamé para que me prestaran atención y ellos se dieron la vuelta. Por lo manos eran ¿calmados? — Mi nombre es Edward Cullen. Soy veterinario y biólogo marino… El día de hoy seré su guía y, cualquier duda que tengan, pueden preguntarme y con gusto se los responderé.

De pronto una pequeña levantó su mano y yo, aun confundido, le di la palabra. Ella sonrió y se sonrojó un poco.

— Eres muy guapo ¿Tienes novia? — inquirió y yo quedé completamente impresionado. La maestra la regañó un poco, pero yo no pude evitar reírme por la pregunta de la niña.

— No tiene novia. Él es _mi_ tío Edward— exclamó Mía recalcando el "mi", completamente molesta y viniendo nuevamente a mis brazos. Ella solía ser muy posesiva y, siendo su tío favorito, siempre se ponía así cuando intentaban separarnos.

— Tranquila, pequeña— le besé el tope de su cabeza— ¿Comencemos?

Todos los pequeños gritaron con emoción y solo pude sonreír. La maestra también lo hizo y, luego de juntar a los pequeños, partimos con el recorrido.

Fuimos donde los peces, los tiburones, los lobos y todos los animales marinos que habían en el lugar, incluso las aves que teníamos en el lugar. Lo único que no vimos fue a los animales que manteníamos en cuarentena porque habían llegado hace poco o porque estaban en tratamiento veterinario.

Los pequeños estaban realmente emocionados y no dejaban de preguntar por cada cosa que veían, incluso lo más insignificante lo preguntaban y ya me estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza.

Todos guardaron silencio en cuanto la maestra les dijo que irían a comer algo antes de ver el espectáculo de los lobos marinos. Sus rostros se iluminaron al instante.

— Tío Edward, ven a comer con nosotros— me rogó mi sobrina sin soltarme de la mano

— Pequeña, yo tengo que seguir trabajando— le expliqué acuclillándome frente a ella y colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja— Más tarde me uno a ustedes de nuevo ¿Esta bien?

Mi sobrina solo suspiró y me abrazó fuertemente. Le devolví el gesto al instante, sintiendo su agradable calor y olor a colonia infantil.

— Su sobrina tiene razón. Si gusta puede quedarse... Traje una porción de más para que no me fuera a faltar— me sonrió la maestra de los chicos

— Yo... No lo sé... Tengo que hacer cosas aun y...

No pude continuar porque fui interrumpido por la voz de mi jefe, Aro. Este se acercó para preguntarle a la chica como iba todo y si necesitaban algo, a lo que ella negó y le informó que comerían y luego seguirían con el tour. El, obviamente, se alegró de que todo estuviera bien y me alentó a que siguiera así, alegando que todo mi trabajo estaba siendo cubierto por los chicos.

— Entonces puede quedarse a comer— sonrió la maestra Swan

— Por supuesto— se apresuró a contestar antes de que me negara— Bueno, los dejo. Sigan disfrutando del lugar.

Suspiré, para luego ayudarle a la señorita Swan a entregarles las colaciones a los pequeños. No lograba entender como ella se aprendía cada uno de los nombres de los pequeños si yo con suerte llegaba a saber los de mis sobrinos.

Bueno, tampoco es que tenga una memoria de elefante. Es más, olvidaba con bastante facilidad.

Cuando ya todos estuvieron comiendo sus colaciones nos sentamos nosotros a comer las nuestras. No era mucho, pero serviría para calmar el hambre que, hasta ese momento, no había notado que sentía.

— No sabía que estaba tan buenos— comentó la chica

— Lo siento— me disculpe limpiándome la boca con un trozo de papel— No había notado el hambre que tenia

—No hay problema— me sonrió— y bueno... ¿Hace mucho que trabajas aquí?

— La verdad no tanto. Me aceptaron porque ya había hecho prácticas aquí durante el verano y ya conocía el funcionamiento del lugar

— Ya veo... Y se nota que amas los animales. Te brillan los ojos cuando hablas de ellos

— Si, bueno... ¿Qué puedo decir? Adoro que sean alegres, libres y que no guarden rencor

— Te comprendo… Yo tengo un perro llamado Tony. Es un schnauzer miniatura de dos años

— ¿En serio? Yo tengo una pequeña de cuatro meses llamada Pepper. También es una schnauzer miniatura— le sonreí y ella imitó mi gesto— Tal vez podríamos salir a pasearlos juntos ¿Vives cerca de aquí?

— Como a unas dos o tres cuadras ¿Y tú?

— Dos, más o menos. Tengo un pequeño apartamento— _ok, si esta chica no dejaba de sonreír me terminaría volviendo loco_

Gracias al cielo una de las pequeñas llegó corriendo para informarle que ya todos habían terminado y que querían ir a ver a los lobos, así que ordenamos todo y nos fuimos hacia el recinto donde se realizaba el show de animales.

Ubicamos a los pequeños en sus puestos y esperamos a que la música comenzara a sonar. El lugar ni siquiera se había llenado y solo había unas dos o tres familias aparte del grupo de niños, por lo que sería más divertido para ellos.

El show comenzó y los pequeños no dejaban de aplaudir y reírse por cada pirueta que los animalitos hacían. Primero fueron los delfines a cargo de Alec, luego los pingüinos por parte de Jane y al final los lobos con Jacob. Todo estaba saliendo de maravillas.

—Ahora, para nuestra siguiente rutina necesitamos a dos personas del público— dijo mi amigo por el micrófono inalámbrico que se afirmaba solo con sus orejas— Bien, veamos. Mejor ¿Por qué no eligen ustedes, chicos?— les dijo a sus lobos dándoles la señal para que salieran a buscar a las personas.

Primero eligieron a una pareja de hermanitos que estaban con sus padres, a una anciana que estaba con su nieto, a uno de los niños del grupo y luego a Bella. Para mi mala suerte Seal, uno de los lobos que conocía desde mis prácticas, me reconoció y no estuvo tranquilo hasta que me subí al escenario ¡Hasta me mordía el pantalón!

Al final terminé participando del espectáculo. Los primeros en hacerlo fueron los dos hermanitos con el niño del grupo de estudiantes, luego la abuelita y al final veníamos la maestra y yo.

Durante todo el rato que esperamos Seal no me dejó tranquilo y se distraía con facilidad por lo que Jake tenía que estarlo llamando constantemente para que participara en el show.

Cuando llegó nuestro turno tuvimos que tomar unas pelotas cada uno y comenzar a lanzárselas. Yo se la tiraba a Inti y Bella a Seal.

Nos colocamos dándonos la espalda y comenzamos a jugar con ellos, pero de pronto sentí que algo me golpeaba por la espalda y perdí el equilibrio. Al comenzar a caer algo se me vino encima y luego sentí el agua chocando de lleno con mi cuerpo y entrando por mi nariz.

Salí rápidamente a la superficie para respirar y pude ver a mi amigo riendo fuertemente, al igual que el resto de la gente. Bella salió a mis espaldas y comenzó a buscar aire con desesperación.

Me acerqué a ella y la cogí por la cintura para sacarla a flote a la vez que nadaba a la orilla de la piscina para que Jake le ayudara a salir. Luego lo hice yo.

Al mirar a Seal, él jugaba con su pelota y movía sus aletas de vez en cuando para pedir los aplausos al público. Obviamente ellos se lo entregaban y reían.

Bueno, tenía que admitir que la situación era graciosa. Al final también terminé riéndome.

— Lamentamos la situación— le dijo Jake a la vez que Jane entraba para entregarle una toalla a Isabella— Es que a veces pueden ser un poco traviesos y más aún si ven a Edward. Tienen una fascinación por verlo en el agua

— No hay problema— dijo ella, sonriéndose

— Démosle un fuerte aplauso a los dos para darles ánimo y por hacernos reír tanto — pidió mi amigo y todos hicieron lo que Jake les pidió

—Vayan a cambiarse. Yo me encargo de los niños— dijo Jane con una sonrisa y los dos asentimos en agradecimiento.

Le indiqué a Bella que me siguiera y la llevé hasta los lockers donde guardábamos nuestras cosas. Daba gracias de que siempre tuviera ropa de recambio por si algo como esto llegaba a ocurrir.

— Creo que solo tengo camisetas del acuario— le sonreí mientras le tendía una— puede quedarte un poco grande... Soy un poco gordito

—¿Gordito? ¿De dónde? Estás loco si crees que eres gordo— me riñó levemente sin dejar de sonreír— Estas perfecto como estas. Ni flaco ni gordo, solo justo.

— Pues gracias. Tú también lo estas— la halagué

Ella se sonrojó al instante y la verdad es que seguramente yo también lo estaba. Nunca le había dicho cosas así a nadie y me sentía muy raro haciéndolo, pero ella me hacía sentir cosas que antes no había experimentado.

— Yo... Pasaré al baño a cambiarme la blusa

Sin decir más entró en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta con seguro. Yo suspiré y me cambié la camiseta antes que ella saliera.

Aun no lograba descifrar que era lo que había ocurrido ¿Cómo había caído a la piscina con Bella sobre mí? No lograba comprenderlo.

Estábamos en el show, todo iba bien y de pronto estaba cayendo con la chica encina mío. Eso había sido demasiado raro y no me cabía en la cabeza.

Sentí que alguien carraspeaba a mis espaldas y, al voltearme, me topé con la chica ya cambiada. Tengo que admitir que hasta con mi camiseta se veía bien.

Luego los dos salimos del lugar para ir a buscar a los pequeños. Ellos ya se tenían que ir de regreso al jardín y yo tenía que volver a mis labores diarias.

Los dejé en el bus y cuando se fueron volví al interior del lugar.

Los chicos me estaban esperando en el salón principal con unas sonrisas en sus rostros.

— ¿Cuál es el chiste? También quiero saberlo para reírme

— Pues el numerito que te mandaste— dijo Alec

— Nunca pensé que pasaría eso. Bueno, te habíamos visto caer a la piscina, pero no de la forma en que lo hiciste hoy— se burló Jane

— A todo esto ¿Quién me explica que fue lo que ocurrió? No logro entenderlo aún

— Yo lo hago— Jake levantó su mano como un niño que pedía la palabra para hablar en clases. Solo asentí— Tu jugabas con Inti mientras la chica lo hacía con Seal, pero parece que él pensó que era más divertido jugar contigo y se lanzó contra ti. Pasó a llevar a la chica y, bueno... Ya sabes el resto

Los tres se reían fuertemente de la situación y no dejaban de mencionar cada detalle. Según ellos mi rostro de asombro había sido notable y deseaban haber tenido una cámara para grabarlo.

Yo solo suspiré y salí del lugar para seguir con mi trabajo. A lo mejor así me sentiría mejor y se me quitaría un poco el dolor por la caída ¿Es que acaso viviría en el agua porque a mis amiguitos se les ocurría que era divertido lanzarme? Bueno, solo me quedaría adaptarme a la situación.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Lo sé, me merezco todas las penas del infierno por haberlas hecho esperar por meses. No merezco el perdón de nadie.

¿Recuerdan que les conté al principio que iba a iniciar mi internado en el servicio de urgencia en un hospital? Bueno, el día de ayer acabé con ella y aprobé con la máxima calificación. Todos estos meses fuera valieron la pena y volví más recargada que nunca.

Quiero agradecerle infinitamente a mi amiga Jennifer que fue la que me escuchó quejarme todos estos meses cuando sentía que no daba más del cansancio y el estrés. Es, sin lugar a dudas, la mejor amiga que puedo tener.

Bueno, pero no las aburro más. Solo les diré que, para que me perdonen, esta semana habrá doble capítulo para este domingo.

Besos y nos leemos.

Babi Cullen


	6. Capítulo 5

**\- Título: Entre tú y el mar: mis dos grandes amores.**

 **\- Autor:** Babi Cullen

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight y todas sus referencias no me pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

 **\- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, aunque no los personajes de la saga.

2.- Escribo solo porque me gusta. No soy una experta y puede que tenga muchos errores, pero trato de hacer lo que se puede.

3.- Espero que a ustedes también les guste.

ENJOY!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

— No puedo creer que seas tan irresponsable, Edward Anthony— me regañaba por enésima vez mi madre

Desde que había llegado en la mañana para acompañarme que me estaba riñendo. Ni siquiera mi padre estaba tan molesto, es más, ni siquiera prestaba atención a la situación y solo veía la televisión.

— Pero si es solo la luz— me defendí, pero la mirada fulminante de mi madre me dejó en silencio

— ¿Solo la luz? ¡Y el teléfono y el gas, Edward! ¿Si no llegamos con tu padre iba a estar todo el fin de semana sin servicios?

— No, ya lo habría pagado en cuanto me diera cuenta

— Ya Esme, ya está bien. Se pagó y devolvieron el servicio. No es para tanto... Lo bueno es que al menos no olvidaste pagar el agua o todo el lugar estaría oliendo a pescado

Los dos nos comenzamos a reír, pero mi mamá seguía molesta y ni siquiera un circo la haría cambiar.

Mi madre solo suspiró y siguió preparando la comida para todos nosotros. Aún faltaba que llegara mi hermano y el... Bueno, comía como por tres así que había que preparar una gran cantidad.

Seguí ordenando el departamento y bañé a Pepper pues mi madre no dejaba de quejarse por los pelos y el olor a perro que había. Claro, pero yo no me quejaba por Lucifer.

Cuando terminaba de bañarla sonó el timbre y supe que mi hermano había llegado. Hoy estaba solo en la casa ya que Rose había salido con los pequeños a un cumpleaños y Emmett no había querido ir porque se aburría en esas cosas.

— Bueno peque, ya estas lista— le sonreí y ella salió corriendo del baño

Al terminar de ordenar, salí del baño y me reuní con mi familia en la sala.

Emmett me saludó con un fuerte abrazo y me invitó a sentarme con él en el sillón a su lado.

— ¿Y bien? — inquirió levantando sus dos cejas una y otra vez, sonriendo ampliamente

— ¿Qué cosa? — pregunté. No entendía a lo que se refería

— No te hagas el bruto ahora, Edward. Aunque eso es natural en ti— solo rodé los ojos— me refiero a la maestra

— ¿Maestra?

— ¡Uy! De verdad voy a empezar a creer que la caída que tuviste cuando pequeño te afectó más de lo que pensaba— suspiré y moví mi cabeza negando. Por dentro no podía dejar de reírme al ver su desesperación— Hablo de la maestra de tus sobrinos, Edward. Ya me enteré de todo lo que ocurrió el otro día así que no te hagas el bruto. Suelta todo ahora

— No sé qué quieres que te diga. Ella es solo la maestra de los chicos, no hay nada que decir.

— No te creo ¿Acaso no la encontraste guapa? — me miró con horror

— Si, lo es, pero...

— ¡Si, te lo dije! Es realmente hermosa y ese cuerpo... Mata.

— Emmett, tú estás casado

— Pero no soy ciego, hermanito— me sonrió

— Ya deja de hablar estupideces— le dije un poco molesto. A veces mi hermano me podía sacar de mis casillas con sus comentarios

— Pero si no...

No quería seguir escuchándolo, así que solo me puse de pie y fui a ver si es que mi madre necesitaba ayuda en algo.

Ella solo me sonrió y me pidió que le ayudara con las ensaladas, así que eso me puse a hacer.

Emmett venía cada cierto rato a molestar y seguir con su interrogatorio y la verdad es que ya estaba comenzando a hartarme ¿A quién podría haber salido tan insistente?

— ¡Ya déjame en paz!

—No, quiero que me digas que te parece

—Emmett, estoy ocupado en estos momentos

Sentí que me afirmaba por los brazos y me los tiraba hacia atrás con fuerza. Me tenía completamente atrapado y no podía soltarme.

— ¡Emmett, suéltame!

— ¡No hasta que me digas todo!

— ¡No sé qué quieres que te diga! — reclamé tratando de zafarme— ¡Mamá!

— Emmett, deja a tu hermano— lo riñó nuestra madre, pero este ni se inmutó y siguió afirmándome.

Trataba con todas mis fuerzas zafarme del agarre que mi hermano mantenía sobre mis brazos, pero él tenía mucha más fuerza de la que yo poseía. Era obvio considerando que de Emmett podían salir fácilmente dos personas como yo.

Al final terminé optando por darle una patada en la pierna estirando la mía hacia atrás. De inmediato me soltó para comenzar a sobarse, pero no tardó en volver a arremeter contra mí.

Escuchaba como mi madre llamaba a mi padre para que nos separara, pero al parecer este no le hacía caso ya que nadie se había metido para separarnos y no escuchaba la voz de mi padre en el lugar.

— ¡Carlisle, por el amor de Dios, ven a separarlos! — gritó mi madre, desesperada

Pepper ladraba sin control, haciendo que el ruido fuera aún mayor en el lugar.

Con mi hermano solo nos dedicábamos a forcejear el uno con el otro y a practicar diversas llaves. Ninguno de los dos se rendiría hasta dejar al otro completamente inmovilizado... Por lo general nuestras peleas acababan así.

— ¡Ya basta los dos! — escuchamos a nuestro padre y pronto lo tuvimos apretando el músculo que se encuentra en el cuello y que suelen usar los policías para inmovilizar a la gente.

Tanto Emmett como yo nos detuvimos y comenzamos a sobarnos donde mi padre había ejercido la presión. Esa técnica dolía mucho y era la única forma para que paráramos antes de que alguno inmovilizara al otro.

— ¿Era necesario eso, papá? — se quejó mi hermano, aun sobándose la zona adolorida

— No paraban y con el jaleo que armaban no me dejaban escuchar el caso de Dr. House. Ahora, si me disculpan, ya volvió de los comerciales e iré a verla

Así sin más mi padre salió de la cocina, dejándonos a todos estupefactos. Ni siquiera mi madre se lo creía.

— ¿Solo viniste porque estaba en comerciales, Carlisle? — preguntó mi madre desde la cocina, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Habíamos perdido nuevamente a mi padre en su maratón de esa serie— A veces no sé quién es peor, si su padre o ustedes. Ahora, no los quiero ver pelear más. Edward, respóndeme a tu hermano la pregunta que te hizo y tú, Emmett, pídele perdón por lo que sea que le hayas hecho.

— Yo no haré eso— nos quejamos al unísono, pero la mirada que nuestra madre nos dio nos hizo cambiar de parecer.

— Lo siento, hermanito

— Yo también lo siento y si, es guapa... Pero no hay nada más que decir, Emmett. Así que no insistas.

Salí del lugar para irme a mi habitación y tirarme en mi cama. Odiaba que me obligaran a decir cosas que no quería y, a pesar de que me gustaba la chica, estaba más que claro que entre los dos no ocurriría nada ¿Cómo podrían estar juntos un biólogo marino/veterinario con una maestra de preescolar? Eso era una locura.

La puerta de mi cuarto se abrió un poco y por esta sentí que entraban unas pequeñas patitas que se detuvieron poco después. Miré hacia el lado y ahí vi a mi pequeña Pepper meneándome la cola y con su rosa lengua saliendo de su boca, jadeante. Se veía feliz.

Sólo pude sonreír y la cogí para subirla en la cama y que ella se colocara a mi lado, acurrucada y lamiendo una de mis manos.

— Eres demasiado consentida, pequeña— dije, acariciándole la oreja y ella se paró de inmediato—Me gustaría que la conocieras, pequeña. Estoy seguro de que tú me avisarías si es para mí o no.

— ¿Y tu madre no podría hacerlo? — inquirió mi madre entrando en mi cuarto y haciendo sobresaltarme— Lo siento, no quería asustarte

— No hay problema— le sonreí para calmarla e invitándola a pasar

— Hijo…— suspiró mi madre a la vez que se sentaba a mi lado y me sonreía. Yo solo pude acostar mi cabeza en sus piernas, dejando que acariciara mi cabello como cuando era pequeño— ¿De verdad te gusta esa chica? — preguntó directamente

— ¡Mamá! — me quejé, pero ella me miraba atentamente esperando respuesta. Suspiré— Yo... No lo sé. Es guapa y me sentía cómodo conversando con ella, pero solo la vi por unas cuantas horas y uno no puede enamorarse de alguien tan rápido.

— ¿Puedo contarte algo? — inquirió y yo asentí— ¿Tu sabes cómo nos conocimos tu padre y yo? — volví a asentir

—Sí, él era tu vecino en la residencia universitaria y se hicieron novios— contesté. Esa era una historia más que conocida en mi familia.

—Exacto ¿Pero quieres saber algo más? — siguió con sus preguntas y yo no hice nada, solo me quede esperando a que continuara a la vez que acariciaba a Pepper— Nuestro amor fue a primera vista. Yo venía llegando cargada con un montón de cajas apiladas y estuve a punto de caer por las escaleras, pero alguien alcanzó a sujetarme y lo evitó. Era tu padre. El me salvo ese día de desnucarme y me ayudó a acomodar las cosas en su lugar. Era amable, caballero y muy respetuoso y, desde ese momento, supe que él era para mí y era el hombre con el que quería formar una familia... Amor a primera vista, locura... Llámalo como quieras, pero solo sé que el amor existe y llega cuando menos lo esperas.

— Ya, está bien. Pero ¿Y si no soy bueno para ella? ¿Y si la hiero?

— Eso no va a pasar nunca, mi niño

— ¿Cómo estas tan segura?

— Porque soy tu madre y yo te crie. Sé que eres una persona con un gran corazón y buena, sé que no le harás daño. Ahora solo queda dejar de lado esos temores y arriesgarse

Mi madre me dio una última sonrisa y me besó en la mejilla, para luego levantarse y salir de mi habitación.

Yo me quedé con Pepper dormida en mi costado, pensando en lo que mi madre me había dicho ¿Y si el amor a primera vista existía?

— No, eso es una locura— sacudí mi cabeza y luego me puse de pie para salir del cuarto y comer con mi familia.


	7. Capítulo 6

**\- Título: Entre tú y el mar: mis dos grandes amores.**

 **\- Autor:** Babi Cullen

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight y todas sus referencias no me pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

 **\- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, aunque no los personajes de la saga.

2.- Escribo solo porque me gusta. No soy una experta y puede que tenga muchos errores, pero trato de hacer lo que se puede.

3.- Espero que a ustedes también les guste.

ENJOY!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Desde hace dos semanas que no había sabido nada de nadie, ni siquiera de mi familia, y es que con tanto trabajo que había en el acuario llegaba a mi casa solo a ordenar un poco y dormir. Ni siquiera prestaba mucha atención a Pepper y cuando la sacaba a pasear lo hacía solo por inercia.

Los paseos al acuario por parte de los jardines y colegios, los fines de semana llenos y la cantidad de animales que habían llegado al lugar hacían que todos estuviéramos ocupados. A mí, por suerte, no me había tocado hacerme cargo de los niños y jóvenes que llegaban, pero si había tenido que realizar algunas charlas y guías los fines de semana, así que no había salido demasiado del lugar.

Ahora, por fin y después de tanto tiempo, podía hacer nada en mi casa. Descansar, comer lo que quería, quedarme en cama hasta que me cansara, ver televisión y, lo más esperado, dormir has…

— ¡Pepper, quiero dormir! — ¿Hasta tarde? ¡Ja! Pepper no pensaba lo mismo que yo

Mi pequeña no dejaba de ladrar y correr por todo el cuarto. Además, la escuchaba peleando con algo, que supuse sería su " _minimí_ " que le había regalado mi madre la última vez que la vi cuando fue a mi trabajo a ver si seguía con vida pero que tuve que irme rápidamente para seguir ayudando.

Ella me ignoró por completo y siguió haciendo de las suyas por todo el lugar. Le daba igual que la regañara, que me moviera o que simplemente gruñera, solo le importaba jugar por todas partes.

— ¡Ya! ¡Ya estoy despierto! — grité, levantándome de la cama. Ella se quedó quieta por un momento y luego, como si no le importara, me ladró y salió corriendo de mi habitación— Perfecto, me despiertas y luego huyes ¡Ya verás lo que te haré cuando te pille, pequeña!

Bostecé y me estiré lo más que podía, para luego meterme en el baño para ducharme y arreglarme.

— Pareces un hombre de las cavernas— me regañé al ver mi reflejo en el espejo. Tenía una barba de ya unos cuantos días enmarcando mi rostro haciéndome lucir más cansado de lo que estaba y… ¿Viejo? Sí, eso era.

Cogí la máquina de afeitar que me habían regalado para mi cumpleaños y que tenía miles de funciones y piezas y de las cuales solo había usado una. Miré para que servían y comencé a jugar con ella.

Al acabar terminé de desvestirme y me metí a la ducha, dejando que el agua cayera directo sobre mi cansado cuerpo.

El agua estaba demasiado cálida y no quería salirme. Podía sentir como cada uno de mis músculos se relajaba con su tibieza y me hacía querer volver a acostarme para poder descansar realmente. Lamentablemente sabía que Pepper no me dejaría, así que todos esos pensamientos se fueron por la borda.

Me salí del baño para ir a vestirme en el cuarto. Me puse algo sencillo y cómodo, para luego ir a la cocina a desayunar, pero no esperaba encontrarme con Pepper dormida en su canasto.

Por dentro quise matarla, pero respiré hondo y seguí con mi camino.

Después de desayunar, ordenar— que consistió solo en hacer mi cama y levantar la ropa sucia— y ver un poco de televisión Pepper comenzó a insistir en que la sacara, así que le coloqué su correa y salimos del departamento para ir a dar una vuelta. Así aprovechaba de ir a comprar unos cuantos víveres que faltaban en la despensa.

Caminábamos en calma por todas las calles, sin que nada ni nadie nos interrumpiera. La solté en un parque, jugamos, corrimos y luego fuimos a comprar las cosas que necesitábamos.

— Bien pequeña, te quedas acá unos minutos. Yo ya regreso— la dejé atada y a cargo de una señora de edad que esperaba a su hija que había entrado a comprar

Traté de tardar lo menos posible en comprar las cosas para pagarlas y volver con mi pequeña para irnos a casa, pero parecía que todo quería conspirar contra nosotros ya que una señora contaba billete por billete, moneda por moneda el dinero que debía pagar ¡Y justo antes de mi turno!

Cuando por fin logre salir le agradecí a la anciana y a su hija por esperar a que saliera y ellas solo me sonrieron alegando que no era nada.

— Vaya, pero que sorpresa— dijeron a mis espaldas, pero no presté demasiada atención. — ¿Ahora ya no me saludarás?

Me di la vuelta y ahí la vi. Era Bella y estaba acompañada de un schnauzer blanco. _Su perro_ pensé.

— Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta— le sonreí y besé su mejilla, escuchando un ligero gruñido por parte del perro que la acompañaba

— ¿Tanto cambié?— se burló de mí y solo pude sonrojarme— No lo creo, pero tu sí. Te queda bien esa barba en candado, te hace ver más... ¿Adulto?

—Ehm, gracias— me sonrojé— También te ves guapa hoy.

Ella se sonrojó como yo lo había hecho y bajó su mirada para sonreírle a Pepper que no dejaba de mover su pequeña cola con alegría y que olía al otro perro blanco.

El silencio que se formó entre los dos después de eso me hacía sentir un poco incómodo como nunca antes me había sentido. Era raro sentirse así con alguien que apenas había conocido hace unos cuantos días.

Ella se agachó a ver a Pepper y esta parecía bastante a gusto con la nueva chica. Le movía la cola, lamia sus manos y dejaba que la acariciara sin problemas.

— Es una pequeña hermosa— halagó la chica

— Gracias. El tuyo también es lindo y se nota que lo cuidas bien— fue mi turno de decir algo agradable

Ella solo me sonrió, colocándose de pie y mirándome fijamente.

— ¿Ya te vas a casa? — preguntó y yo asentí

— Tengo que llevar estas cosas y Pepper ya está cansada ¿Y tú?

— También. Me voy por esa calle directo

— ¿En serio? Yo también— sonreí y la invité a que camináramos juntos hasta el departamento que estuviera más cerca.

Resultó ser que el edificio donde vivía Bella era el mismo donde yo lo hacía, pero nunca nos habíamos visto ya que ella había llegado hace solo unas cuantas semanas a vivir a Seattle y solo hace unos días se lo habían entregado ya que su madre, una flamante decoradora, se había empeñado en arreglar el lugar antes que su hija lo utilizara.

Los dos subimos en el mismo ascensor hasta nuestros respectivos pisos. Ella vivía en el quinto, mientras que yo lo hacía en el octavo.

Se despidió con una sonrisa y se dispuso a bajar, pero antes de que se cerraran las puertas del ascensor lo detuve.

— Bella... Me preguntaba si... ¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo? — inquirí nerviosamente. Ella me sonrió.

— Claro, sería agradable— contestó sin dejar de sonreír— ¿Qué día?

— Tal vez... ¿Esta noche?

— Claro, no hay problema.

— Y... Y puedes traer a tu perro si quieres, para que no esté solo

— Esta bien

— A las ocho en mi departamento. El 803.

— Ahí estaré

Le sonreí ampliamente mientras dejaba que el ascensor se cerrara frente a mí. Estaba nervioso, tenía que admitirlo, pero algo dentro de mi estaba feliz y deseaba verla esta noche.

Llegamos al departamento y me dirigí a la cocina para dejar las cosas sobre el mesón y luego quitarle la correa a Pepper.

— Bien, hay que ordenar el lugar— suspiré al ver el montón de loza que había en el lavado—. Me ayudarás ¿Cierto?

Pepper me miró por unos segundos para luego darse la media vuelta e ir a su cama. Suspiré y sonreí a la vez. No es que ella me fuera a ayudar mucho, de hecho, ni siquiera esperaba que lo hiciera, pero su actitud no podía hacer nada más que causarme mucha gracia.

Metí en la lavadora una carga de ropa, limpié la cocina y cada rincón de mi departamento e incluso limpié la pecera hasta que quedó reluciente. También pagué algunas cuentas por internet y limpié la cama de Pepper.

Tomé fotografías de cada cosa que hacía y se las mandaba a mi madre para que viera que mi departamento ya no era un basural, como ella solía llamarlo cada vez que venía a visitarme.

" _Mi fin de semana de descanso no resultará por una pequeña criatura"_. Ese mensaje iba acompañado por una revoltosa Pepper que tenía a su "minimi" en su hocico y que me miraba con los ojos brillantes.

Me había tomado cinco minutos para descansar en lo que la lavadora terminaba de lavar para poder comer un emparedado, pero ella había llegado con su juguete para que se lo lanzara una y otra vez.

" _Al menos sé que ella te mantendrá vivo. Te amo, hijo"_ Fue la respuesta que me mandó de regreso después de unos minutos.

Me estiré en el asiento donde me encontraba, haciendo sonar cada uno de mis huesos. Luego acabé con mi sándwich antes de ir a meter en la secadora la ropa que ya estaba limpia.

A eso de las siete de la tarde yo ya me encontraba preparando la cena para tener todo listo cuando llegara Isabella. Ya había metido el pollo en el horno, había comprado un pastel y solo me quedaba preparar las ensaladas… Solo esperaba que le gustara lo que había preparado.

El timbre sonó puntual a las ocho y media de la noche y me extrañó ya que había aprendido de mi padre que "las mujeres pueden ser de todo, menos puntuales". Si, esas eran sus palabras exactas.

Pepper ya estaba ladrando frente a la puerta cuando me acerqué a esta. Le pedí que se alejara y solo cuando lo hizo abrí para encontrarme con Bella y… ¿Tony? Sí, creo que así se llamaba.

Ella venía vestida con un vestido tejido de color blanco que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, una chaqueta de mezclilla clara y con unos zapatos de tacón. Su cabello cogido en una coleta pero para nada ordenada. Eso le daba un aire casual a su estilo… Estaba hermosa.

— Wow, justo a las ocho— me sorprendí y ella me miró con horror

— Lo siento ¿Demasiado puntual? Siempre he sido así y no me doy cuenta de lo molesto que puede ser— se disculpó dándose la vuelta— Puedo volver en un rato más y hacemos como si nada hubiese pasado

— No, para nada. Adelante, pasa— me burlé de ella invitándola a pasar, o más bien empujándola levemente para que entrara

— Siempre quedo en vergüenza por mi puntualidad. Mi madre y mi hermana siempre me decían que tenía que hacerme de rogar, pero nunca les hago caso— se sonrojó— Lo siento, demasiada información.

— No hay problema, me gusta escucharte— ahora el sonrojado de seguro era yo— Ehm… Permíteme tu chaqueta.

Ella se sacó su chaqueta y yo la cogí al instante para colgarla en un perchero que tenía en la entrada junto a la mesilla donde dejaba las llaves de mi carro para que no se me perdieran.

Al mirar a Pepper la vi jugando divertida con el perro de Bella, pero este no parecía estar muy de acuerdo aun con la jugarreta de la pequeña y, a pesar de que no le gruñía ni le ladraba, parecía un poco incómodo.

Bella los miraba con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. Su sonrisa relucía más que el otro día.

— Parece que a tu perro no le agrada mucho la mía— comenté

— Es que no está acostumbrado a tener cachorros cerca de él. Siempre ha estado solo y en el parque se junta solo con perros grandes— aclaró— A veces pienso que es un perro anciano en el cuerpo de un adulto.

Su cálida risa llegó hasta mis oídos y me hizo adorarla aún más ¿Es que acaso todo en esta mujer era tan agradable y hermoso? Me tenía completamente atrapado entre sus encantos.

 _¡Basta, Edward! ¡Es la maestra de tus sobrinos!_ Me regañé mentalmente por estar pensando en ella de esa manera.

Aclaré mi garganta en un intento de borrar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y ella me miró con intriga. Luego sonrió, de seguro mi rostro era digno de una fotografía en estos momentos.

Le pregunté si cenábamos y ella asintió, para luego ayudarme a colocar las últimas cosas en la mesa y servir la comida para los dos.

Nos sentamos cada uno en nuestros puestos mientras los pequeños jugaban en la sala. Ella estaba justo frente a mí con una gran sonrisa y yo... Seguramente me veía idiota sonriéndole todo el tiempo.

En estos momentos necesitaba a mi hermano, aunque odiara admitirlo

Hablábamos de todo y de nada a la vez. Le pregunté por su familia, por qué eligió la pedagogía, que les gustaba y que no. Ella me repetía lo mismo.

— Bueno, pedagogía fue por mi madre. Ella se dedicó a lo mismo y siempre quise ser como ella, siempre quise enseñarles a los niños— respondió con naturalidad— ¿Y tú? ¿Siempre quisiste estudiar veterinaria y biología marina?

— La verdad... No, no siempre fue mi primera elección. Es más, alcance a estar unos meses en medicina.

Me miró impresionada, pero no era la primera vez que lo veía en la gente. Muchos se quedaban impresionados cuando les decía que había cambiado la medicina por la veterinaria.

— Todos me miran igual— me burlé

— Es que no es de todos los días que alguien te diga algo así— se defendió— ¿Que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

— Mi madre ¿Vino? — le pregunté con la botella en mis manos. Ella asintió y le serví, para luego llenar mi copa— Fue mi madre, o más bien su condición

— No entiendo— bebió un sorbo desde su copa

— A mi madre le detectaron un tumor en una mama hace unos cuantos años y resultó ser maligno, pero la suerte fue que lo detectaron a tiempo... A pesar de eso se tuvo que someter de todas formas a las quimioterapias y radioterapias y yo tenía que acompañarla en muchas de estas.

— Sigo sin entender de qué forma influyó eso en tu decisión— se llevó un trozo de patata a su boca

— Bueno, digamos que odio los hospitales. No podía estar entre esas paredes, me ahogaba, y saber que la gente estaba en esos lugares sufriendo me revolvía el estómago. Un día, mientras estaba con mi madre en una terapia, ella comenzó a sentirse mal y entre los médicos y enfermeras tuvieron que ayudarle porque yo salí corriendo como un vil cobarde. No volví a entrar en el hospital nuevamente y di vueltas por el pueblo hasta que llegué a mi lugar favorito.

— El acuario— afirmó, pero yo negué con una sonrisa

— Me gusta el acuario, pero más me gusta el mar— aclaré y ella asintió— Ese día tomé el velero de mi familia y salí a navegar. Pasaron horas antes de que volviera a puerto y sólo lo hice cuando el sol ya se había escondido un buen rato antes.

— Ahora entiendo. No era lo tuyo— asentí— ¿Y tus padres estuvieron de acuerdo?

— Mi madre supo ese día que definitivamente la medicina no era lo mío. A mi padre le costó un poco asumirlo y me incentivaba a que siguiera, pero no podía. No era lo mío. Al principio no me habló por un tiempo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no cambiaría de opinión y me dejó elegir lo que quisiera.

— Y elegiste veterinaria— nuevamente asentí

— Veterinaria y biología marina. Combinaba dos de las cosas que me gustaban, el mar y los animales— sonrió— ¿Ves? Mi decisión no fue nada de fácil y tuve que caerme para darme cuenta de mi error.

— Pero al menos te diste cuenta— asentí jugando con mi comida— Bueno, me sirvió para descubrir algo más de ti— levante la vista— Sabes navegar en un velero. Yo apenas se manejar un automóvil y ni eso lo hago completamente bien.

Sonreí. No podía ser tan mala manejando. No daba esa impresión para nada.

— Hagamos algo— llame su atención, aunque nunca la había perdido— Salgamos un día. Así tú me muestras como conduces y yo te enseño como navegar.

— Hecho. Pero te advierto que no pago por seguros de accidentes.


	8. Capítulo 7

**\- Título: Entre tú y el mar: mis dos grandes amores.**

 **\- Autor:** Babi Cullen

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight y todas sus referencias no me pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

 **\- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, aunque no los personajes de la saga.

2.- Escribo solo porque me gusta. No soy una experta y puede que tenga muchos errores, pero trato de hacer lo que se puede.

3.- Espero que a ustedes también les guste.

ENJOY!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

No podía creer que hoy por fin saldría con mi vecina, saldría con Bella. La tarde anterior le había preguntado a mi padre si podía utilizar el velero y este no tuvo problema siempre y cuando se lo cuidara, pero también comenzó a preguntar para que lo quería y todo eso y yo no fui capaz de contarle. Le había mentido diciéndole que solo quería pasar un día navegando, disfrutando de los buenos días que nos estaban acompañando en la ciudad.

Había preparado un bolso con unos cuantos víveres para el día, además de llevar naipes y un sinfín de cosas más para pasar el día, descansando y disfrutando de la brisa fresca.

El timbre de mi departamento sonó y al instante Pepper comenzó a ladrar desesperada para que fuera a abrir la puerta. Últimamente estaba haciendo mucho eso y supuse que sería porque se estaba acostumbrando a la presencia de gente en la casa. Por lo general estábamos siempre solos, pero ahora Bella venía a cenar casi todas las noches o pasaba el sábado con nosotros en el parque. También se había hecho muy buena amiga de Tony, el schnauzer de mi vecina.

Sonreí al ver lo emocionada que estaba Pepper a la vez que me acercaba a la puerta para abrirla. Se suponía que no debía abrir hasta que ella se apartara, pero en estos momentos me daba igual.

— Hola ¿Estás listo? — preguntó Bella con una sonrisa.

Se veía hermosa con ese vestido blanco que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y sus zapatos de tacón a juego. Su cabello estaba suelto y caía en ondas sobre sus hombros. Llevaba un bolso y Tony estaba sentado a su lado moviendo su corta cola.

— Hola. Claro, estoy más que listo— le respondí— Solo tomaré mis cosas y las de Pepper y nos podemos ir.

Entré nuevamente al departamento para coger mi bolso deportivo donde llevaba las cosas que había preparado, le coloqué la correa a Pepper y cerré el departamento para bajar con ellos al estacionamiento.

Metimos todas las cosas en el maletero, acomodamos a los perros en sus jaulas y luego nos subimos nosotros.

— Bueno, creo que mejor te pones el cinturón de seguridad— me sonrió y yo asentí imitando su gesto.

Creo que si hubiese tomado el verdadero peso de las palabras de mi vecina en estos momentos no estaría tan mareado y rogando por no morir. Cuando Bella me dijo que manejaba mal, nunca pensé que fuera realmente tanto.

A cada minuto que pasaba mi cabeza daba más botes y parecía que mi cerebro iba nadando al interior de mi cráneo.

Cuando llegamos al lugar rogué al cielo porque así hubiese sido y que llegáramos en una sola pieza.

Me bajé y casi al instante tuve que afirmarme en el automóvil porque el suelo bajo mis pies parecía que se tambaleaba como en un terremoto.

— Te advertí que era terrible manejando un automóvil— se burló sacando a nuestros perros de sus jaulas

— Pero nunca pensé que tanto ¿Cómo obtuviste la licencia? — pregunté acercándome para ayudarle a bajar las cosas

— Pues creo que el instructor había tenido alumnos peores y me dijo que al menos no mataría a nadie con la forma en que manejo— sonrió

— Ya veo— asentí colgándome uno de los bolsos en el hombro— Bueno, ya tenemos algo más que hacer juntos. Yo te enseñaré a manejar como un verdadero corredor de fórmula 1.

Ella solo sonrió mientras Pepper y yo comenzamos a caminar hacia el interior del recinto a avisar de nuestra llegada. Bella comenzó a seguirme poco después.

Una vez que supieron de nuestra llegada nos dirigimos al velero para embarcarnos. Subimos las cosas, nos subimos y solté las amarras.

La brisa chocaba con mi rostro mientras navegaba y Pepper corría por todos lados. Por otro lado, Bella estaba sentada en la proa con Tony en sus piernas.

Se veía radiante. El sol chocaba con su dorada piel y la hacía brillar como a un diamante. Su pelo volaba con el viento y su vestido se pegaba contra su cuerpo marcando sus curvas.

Desvió su mirada y sus profundos ojos castaños chocaron con los míos. Instintivamente desvié la mirada y de seguro ahora estaba sonrojado a más no poder.

— Ehm... Creo que es momento de una parada— dije comenzando a detener el velero para descansar un momento.

Ella se levantó de su lugar y camino hacia donde estaba anclando el velero para que no nos desviáramos demasiado de nuestro trayecto. Ella tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Comenzó a halagarme por lo bien que lo hacía, pero estaba segura de que ella nunca se había subido a un velero ya que esta había sido mi peor navegación. Me encontraba demasiado nervioso y los movimientos del velero eran demasiados.

Tony por fin se había bajado de las piernas de su dueña y ahora estaba jugando con Pepper por todo el velero. Creo que el movimiento no le gustaba demasiado.

— El paisaje es hermoso— comentó la chica colocándose a mi lado

— Y eso que no has visto nada. Hay lugares mucho más hermosos y relajantes— le conté

— ¿Y por qué no fuimos a uno de esos? —inquirió

— Porque este lugar tiene algo especial— me volteé a verla y ella me miraba con curiosidad— ¿Recuerdas que te conté que el día que decidí dejar la medicina navegué hasta el cansancio? — asintió — Bueno, acá vine a parar ese día. Aquí vine a tirar mis miedos y tomé la decisión más importante de mi vida... O al menos eso creo

Sonrió ampliamente al escuchar eso y asintió. Creo que había entendido mi punto y le agradaba.

— ¿Y qué haremos ahora? — preguntó sentándose a mi lado

— Pues lo más importante... Comer— sonreí y ella imitó mi gesto

Había comprado sushi para comer ese día y esperaba que a ella le gustara. La verdad es que ni siquiera le había preguntado, así que comprad algunos con pescado y otros sin este. Había para todos los gustos.

La invité a sentarse a mi lado y ella lo hizo mirando atenta nuestra comida.

Le había dado al blanco. Le encantaba el sushi y comía alegremente mientras conversábamos de cosas sin sentido, de todo y de nada a la vez.

Ella era maravillosa. Su carisma, su alegría, su simpatía... Todo era hermoso en ella. No solo era linda por fuera, sino que por dentro también.

— Tierra llamando a Edward— vi su mano pasando por el frente de mi rostro.

— Lo siento, me quedé pensando— me disculpé y ella no paraba de reír

— No hay problema. Pero te pasa a menudo ¿No?

— Ehm... Un poco. Desde pequeño he sido muy distraído y siempre me voy a las nubes. Pero no creas que no te escucho, de alguna forma mi mente sigue trabajando.

Ella se seguía burlando de mí. Creo que el hecho de que le haya hablado tan rápido tratando de justificarme le causaba gracia.

Al acabar de comer y descansar haciendo "sobremesa"- aunque no teníamos mesa - lancé los desperdicios en una bolsa de basura para luego tirarla mientras ella se iba a darle de comer a nuestras mascotas y después a disfrutar del paisaje.

Estaba de pie en la punta del velero mirando con atención todo lo que nos rodeaba, disfrutando de la inmensidad de las aguas.

De inmediato una broma se me pasó por la mente y no pude evitar sonreír ante esta.

Me quité la camiseta para tirarla al suelo y después, con sigilo, avancé hasta Bella. Ella ni siquiera se percató de mis intenciones.

Tomé un pequeño impulso y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, nos lancé al agua. Su grito me había dejado casi sordo, pero no importaba. Si ella quería nadar, como me había confesado mientras comíamos, yo la haría nadar.

Una vez bajo el agua la vi intentando salir a la superficie hasta que lo consiguió. Solo ahí decidí salir a la superficie.

Ella tosía en busca de aire y parecía bastante impactada, pero yo no podía parar de reír por la situación.

Me miró un tiempo molesta pero luego su rostro pasó a la completa alegría. Comenzamos lo que parecía una guerra de agua mientras que nuestros perros ladraban desde la cubierta del velero queriendo lanzarse con nosotros.

Estuvimos en el agua por un buen rato hasta que los dos sentimos que ya no podíamos más con el frio que teníamos. Le ayude a subir por uno de los costados y luego ella me ayudó a mí.

— Eso estuvo... Divertido— comentó estrujando su pelo para sacar el exceso de agua que había quedado en éste.

— Si, la verdad es que si— secundé su comentario a la vez que pasaba mis manos por mi pelo.

Luego me dirigí a buscar unas toallas para secarnos. Ella tiritaba demasiado y su rostro tenía una mirada de completa confusión.

— ¿Qué pasa? —inquirí preocupado

— Tu... Tu espalda— me apuntó la suya con su mano. Se notaba preocupada

— Ah, eso— ahora entendía lo que le pasaba— es una cicatriz

— ¡Pero es enorme! — exclamó con horror

No pude hacer nada más que reírme por su expresión. De verdad parecía preocupada, aunque no había porqué estarlo.

— Tranquila, no pasa nada. Es de hace muchos años así que no te preocupes— se acercó a mi lentamente e hizo un gesto para pedir permiso para tocarla. Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia

— Es muy grande— su tibia piel rosó la mía con delicadeza, pero su toque me hizo estremecerme. Había sentido una especie de descarga eléctrica con el solo hecho de que tocara mi piel— Lo siento ¿Te dolió?

Negué y ella siguió tocando mi herida. No era la primera vez que pasaba. A todo el mundo le llamaba la atención.

Luego me volteé para tenderle la toalla y ella la cogió para envolverse con esta y así dejar de tener frío.

Nos sentamos en unas bancas que había en la cubierta y nos pusimos a conversar, aunque el tema principal fue mi gran cicatriz.

— Esa me quedó después de una cirugía de escoliosis. Tenía 16 años cuando me operaron— le conté bebiendo un sorbo de la lata de bebida que había sacado del congelador

— ¿Y te dolió? — preguntó con preocupación

— Casi nada. Los analgésicos son maravillosos— le sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo.

En serio, creo que si Bella sigue sonriendo de esa manera moriré de un ataque cardiaco. La adoraba y no podía evitar sentirme bien a su lado ¿Acaso me estaba enamorando? No, eso no puede ser.


	9. Capítulo 8

**\- Título:** **Entre tú y el mar: mis dos grandes amores.**

 **\- Autor:** Babi Cullen

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight y todas sus referencias no me pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

 **\- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, aunque no los personajes de la saga.

2.- Escribo solo porque me gusta. No soy una experta y puede que tenga muchos errores, pero trato de hacer lo que se puede.

3.- Espero que a ustedes también les guste.

ENJOY!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser yo el que se quedaba cuidando a los niños? ¡Ni siquiera son míos, son de Emmett! No era para nada justo todo esto.

Claro, pero como las chicas querían salir, mi padre y hermano estaban de turno y el único que estaba libre ese día era yo me cargaban el peso a mí y tenía que quedarme cuidando a las bestias

Lo bueno es que por lo menos mis padres habían estado de acuerdo en que nos quedáramos en su casa. Mi departamento era demasiado pequeño para tenerlos entretenidos y la casa de mi hermano, no sé por qué, pero no me gustaba, no podía estar en esa casa sin sentirme incómodo.

— Bien, te dejamos la comida preparada en el refrigerador. A Mike no le gustan mucho las legumbres, pero debes tratar de que coma todo— me repitió Rosalie por enésima vez esa mañana

— Lo sé, cuñadita. Se come todo, todo— rodé lo ojos con frustración y Bella se burló

¿Me pueden creer que ella y Rosalie se conocían hace años porque estudiaron en la misma escuela y fueron amigas de la infancia? Sí, así como lo oyen. Ni siquiera yo sabía qué hacer cuando me enteré.

Según Bella no se había dado la oportunidad de contarme y por eso no lo había hecho. Ellas no se habían visto en años y cuando mi cuñada se enteró que ella sería la maestra de sus hijos no pudo evitar emocionarse. Claro que ella también había conocido ahora a mi hermano así que... Maldito Emmett, él sabía todo y no me extrañaría que lo hubiese planeado con Rosalie.

Tanto mi madre como Bella se reían de mí. Mi mamá sabía que pocas veces me había quedado solo con los dos niños, pero... ¿Qué podía salir mal? Eran apenas dos niños de 4 años y no podía ser tan difícil cuidarlos.

Los dos pequeños se despidieron de su madre, abuela y maestra y ellas se fueron de la casa.

— ¿Y bien, qué hacemos ahora?— les pregunté a los dos pequeños dándome la vuelta hacia ellos mientras frotaba mis manos. Ellos dos solo se encogieron de hombros— Vamos, peques. Tiene que haber algo que quieran hacer.

Ellos solo se encogieron de hombros nuevamente y yo suspiré. Se supone que los niños siempre saben que hacer ¿Por qué ahora no pueden saberlo y me hacen todo difícil?

Después de unos minutos sin saber qué hacer, decidí colocarles una película. Claro que ellos la eligieron y, aunque no era de mi agrado, comencé a verlas con ellos. _Rio_ no era de mis películas favoritas, pero tengo que admitir que era buena y me mantuvo entretenido por un tiempo.

A eso de la una de la tarde les di su comida y fue un verdadero reto. Mía no quería comer su ensalada y reclamaba a cada rato y Michael no quería comer las legumbres, por lo que fue otra batalla a lidiar. Intenté de todo, desde una competencia hasta convencerlos con darles un regalo, pero nada me sirvió pues dejaron casi la mitad de su comida. Lo bueno, ellos no le dirían a su madre y yo tampoco lo haría.

Luego de eso los llevé a cepillarse los dientes y los dejé hacer lo que quisieran. Estaba cansado después de una semana llena de trabajo y paseos familiares, además había que agregarle que estábamos con falta de personal por las licencias médicas y por qué algunos ya se estaban tomando sus vacaciones aprovechando los últimos días de las vacaciones de verano de los escolares.

Yo, por mi parte, me fui a la sala a ver un poco de televisión. No me quería aburrir y, como mi sobrinita se había llevado a Pepper para jugar, eso ocurriría dentro de poco si no hacía algo para evitarlo.

¿En serio me podía haber perdido esa película? Nunca había visto _Los juegos del hambre_ por más que me había insistido que la viera, pero ahora me arrepentía de no haberlo hecho antes. Era buena, aunque al principio había quedado un poco choqueado por la brutalidad de esos chicos.

Solo cuando aparecieron los créditos de la película me di cuenta que hace un buen rato no tenía noticias de mis sobrinos. Había estado muy callados y eso ya era muy extraño.

Me coloqué de pie para estirarme y luego comencé a caminar por los pasillos en busca de mis sobrinitos.

No había ruidos, todo estaba demasiado silencioso para tener a dos pequeños de cuatro años en la casa.

Al primero que encontré fue a Lucifer que estaba acostado en su castillo, durmiendo, pero eso no era lo que estaba buscando así que pasé de largo.

Luego encontré a Mia que estaba durmiendo en la cama de mis padres con Pepper y un sinfín de muñecas a su alrededor. Cogí una manta que estaba a los pies de la cama y la cubrí con esta, para luego asegurarme que estaba bien y salir de la habitación para buscar a mi último objetivo: Michael.

Seguía pasando por los pasillos sin encontrarlo. Lo busqué en la sala, mi ex habitación, la de mi hermano, los baños, la cocina y nada. Al final tuve que ir al último lugar donde no había ido, el estudio de mi padre. Y efectivamente ahí estaba.

— ¿Mike, que estás haciendo aquí? — le pregunté acercándome a ver qué era lo que lo tenía tan concentrado.

— Un _degalo pada_ mi papi— respondió sin despegar su mirada del papel que tenía en frente. Alrededor había un sinfín de recortes, papeles regados, bolígrafos y pegamento… Papá me iba a matar cuando viera su escritorio lleno de pegamento y todo manchado.

— Déjame ver que le hiciste— le pedí y el me mostró su dibujo. Era mi hermano y él jugando al balón, o al menos eso era lo que él me explicó porque el dibujo solo eran rayas por acá y por allá— Está lindo ¿Y estas hojas de dónde las sacaste?

— _Etaban_ aquí— contestó señalando una carpeta que estaba a un lado de los cortes y demás cosas.

Tomé la carpeta y en el exterior tenía el logo del hospital donde trabajaba mi padre. Sentí que toda la sangre dejaba mi cuerpo y se iba a cualquier otro lado menos a mi cerebro… Antes no me reñirían, pero ahora sí.

Con miedo cogí la hoja donde estaba dibujando mi sobrino, a pesar de sus protestas. La volteé y el logo volvió a impactarme, pero el título de la hoja lo hizo aún más. _"INFORME ANUAL: ÁREA DE PEDIATRÍA"._

 _Definitivamente estaba perdido._

No sabía qué hacer. En cuanto mi padre se diera cuenta de lo que le había pasado a sus papeles me colgaría, luego me cortaría en cientos de pedacitos y más tarde se desharía de toda evidencia quemando mi cuerpo o lo que quede de él.

Pasé mis manos con desesperación por mi cabello viendo aún a mi sobrino cortando papeles y pegándolos en otro. Sin pensarlo le quité las hojas y el me miró con sus ojos enormes que comenzaban a aguarse.

Sin previo aviso Michael se largó a llorar y a patalear por lo que había hecho y yo, desesperado, trataba de calmarlo. Su llanto solo hacía que me desesperara más y no podía pensar con claridad.

Tomé a mis sobrinos en brazos y traté de calmarlo, pero no me estaba resultando para nada. Además tenía que sumarle a Pepper quien, al escuchar a Mike llorando, se vino al estudio y no dejaba de ladrar.

— ¡Ya basta, Michael! — le grité y me arrepentí al instante pues su llanto se hizo más y más grande.

El ruido de un motor afuera de la casa me alertó de la llegada de alguien. Me asomé por la ventana y vi el auto de mi padre estacionándose… _Si, estaba perdido._

Dejé a Mike sentado en uno de los sillones y tomé todos los papeles para meterlos de nuevo en la carpeta desde donde los había sacado. Si tenía suerte, mi padre no los vería hasta que yo estuviera muy pero muy lejos… Tal vez en Japón o en la China, quien sabe.

Luego cogí de nuevo a mi sobrino y salí del lugar tratando de dejar todo tal cual estaba.

Bajé las escaleras tratando de calar a mi sobrino. Lo único que me terminó resultando fue decirle que si guardaba el secreto le compraría un nuevo auto, pero que tenía que dejar de llorar y no decir nada.

— Hola hijo, Mickey— nos saludó mi papá que venía entrando con su bata colgada en su brazo. La dejó a un lado y luego le estiró los brazos a su nieto para cogerlo— ¿Qué es lo que pasa, pequeño hombrecito? ¿Estabas llorando?

— Ehm… Es que… ¡Le dolía el estómago! ¡Si, eso! — mentí con lo primero que se e vino a la mente— Le dolía el estómago, pero eso estaba llorando.

— Ya veo… Bueno, creo que tengo medicina para eso en mi despacho

Abrí los ojos ampliamente al ver a mi padre encaminándose a su despacho con Mike en sus brazos. No podía permitirlo.

— ¡No! — grité y el se volteó al instante— Yo… ¿Ya le di?

— ¿Le diste medicina? — inquirió con una ceja alzada— ¿Le diste medicina sin saber cuánto?

— ¡No! Yo le di… Un agua de manzanilla— respondí tratando de zafarme

El asintió sin convencerse del todo. Dejó a Mike en el suelo y le acarició el cabello, pero aún me miraba de forma inquisidora, esa mirada que siempre colocaba para poder hacerme hablar… Pero esta vez no caería en sus juegos.

Desvié la mirada hacia Michael tratando de que él entendiera que aún no podía decir nada. Estiré una mano para que él se acercara y así lo hice, así que lo cogí en mis brazos.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras decir, hijo? Tu solo gritas así cuando algo te incomoda o t pone nervioso

— ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Gritando?! ¡Creo que estás loco, papá! — le _respondí ¡Ay si, estaba gritando!_

Su mirada me penetraba y yo sentía que mi fuerza comenzaba a decaer poco a poco. No, caería en las trampas de mi padre… Tenía que huir de ahí.

— ¡Ay no, mira la hora que es! Prometí ir al acuario a una reunión y ya se me hace tarde. Menos mal llegaste para relevarme, papá. Gracias por eso— dejé a mi sobrino en el suelo

— Algo me ocultas, Edward… y debe ser…

Mi padre salió corriendo por las escaleras y yo lo seguí poco después. No podía permitir que viera esos papeles cortados y pegados hasta que por lo menos yo estuviera a kilómetros de distancia.

Intentaba agarrarlo pero ¡Demonios, mi padre era demasiado rápido! ¿Por qué tenía que aun tener el estado físico de un joven? En estos minutos odiaba que mi padre aun siguiera visitando los gimnasios.

Entró corriendo en el lugar y comenzó a buscar que era lo que estaba distinto en su despacho, pero no había siquiera tomado la carpeta que aún permanecía sobre el escritorio. Me adelanté y la tomé entre mis manos.

Mi padre me miró con curiosidad y luego centró su mirada en la carpeta. No entendía lo que pasaba.

— Juro que lo puedo explicar, papá. Lo que pasa es que Mike se vino acá a dibujar y bueno… Tomó las primeras hojas que encontró… Yo no lo estaba viendo porque estaba en la sala, pero en cuanto lo descubrí se las quité… ¡Juro que lo solucionaré, pero no me mates! ¡Ten piedad de mi alma! ¡No me cortes en pedacitos y me quemes, aún soy joven y tengo que vivir muchas cosas con Bella!

Para ese entonces ya estaba arrodillado frente a mi padre y rogando por mi vida. Me amaba, y demasiado. No quería morir sin antes escribir un libro, plantar un árbol y… ¿Qué era lo otro que tenía que hacer? ¡Ah sí! Tener un hijo.

La sonora carcajada de mi padre me hizo volver a la realidad y abrí mis ojos para verlo frente a mi afirmándose el estómago para que no le doliera ¿Qué era lo gracioso? Lo miré con intriga tratando de descubrir lo que pasaba.

Mi padre se acercó a mí y me ayudó a colocarme de pie, aunque yo seguía sin entender que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Después de unos cinco minutos y de muchos _Me voy a orinar_ o _no puedo aguantar la risa_ por parte de mi padre, por fin terminó de reírse y se limpió las lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos.

— Ay, hijo. A veces no puedo evitar reírme de tus locuras. Déjame ver esa carpeta, por favor— le tendí lo que me pedía con cierto miedo y él la tomó en sus manos solo para volver a sonreír ampliamente

— ¿Ni me vas a matar? — inquirí aun tratando de protegerme abrazando con fuerza mi cuerpo

— ¿Debería matarte porque mi nieto destruyó un informe del año… 2010? — inquirió y yo lo miré anonadado ¿Cómo que del 2010?

Le quité la carpeta de las manos y miré los papeles de nuevo. Efectivamente eran de ese año y no del presente. Creo que no cabía dentro de mi incredulidad.

— Ahora ¿Cómo es eso que aun tienes cosas que vivir con Bella? — preguntó mi padre pasando uno de sus brazos por mis hombros

 _¡Quiero morir!_

— ¿Qué? ¡No, estás loco! ¡Yo no dije nada como eso! — me zafé de su abrazo y me acerqué más a la puerta— ¡Ay no, mira la hora! Definitivamente llegaré tarde a la reunión… Yo… creo que mejor me voy ¡Si, ya es hora de irme! — retrocedía a paso lento a medida que decía estas palabras. Cuando ya estuve en la puerta salí corriendo y casi tiro a Michael a la pasada, pero alcancé a esquivarlo.

Tomé las llaves desde la mesita de la entrada y a Pepper que me había seguido corriendo en cuanto me vio en el pasillo.

Salí a toda velocidad en mi auto, tomando respiraciones profundas y tratando de calmar mi acelerado pulso. Sentía que toda la sangre se me había ido al rostro y de seguro ahora estaba tan rojo o incluso más que un tomate.

Solo a mí me pasaban estas cosas. Era un imán de desastres.


	10. Capítulo 9

**\- Título: Entre tú y el mar: mis dos grandes amores.**

 **\- Autor:** Babi Cullen

 **\- Disclaimer:** Twilight y todas sus referencias no me pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

 **\- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, aunque no los personajes de la saga.

2.- Escribo solo porque me gusta. No soy una experta y puede que tenga muchos errores, pero trato de hacer lo que se puede.

3.- Espero que a ustedes también les guste.

ENJOY!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Después de aquel día en el que creí que moriría entre las manos de mi padre no había podido regresar por miedo a que me fueran a molestar por lo que había dicho. Ahora toda mi familia se enteraría de que yo me había enamorado de mi vecina, la maestra de mis sobrinos y una mujer a la que apenas había visto en unas cuantas ocasiones. Eso era maravilloso.

Pero bueno, que más daba si era la verdad. Tarde o temprano se estarían enterando y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

Por el contrario, Bella aun no lo sabía y no me atrevía a expresarle lo que sentía en verdad ¿Qué tal si ella no sentía lo mismo? ¿Qué tal si me quedaba en la _friend zone_ y nunca llegaba a pasar nada entre los dos? Eso sería humillante a más no poder.

El incesante sonido de mi teléfono y los ladridos de Pepper me despertaron de mi reparador sueño y no me quedó de otra que despertar.

Apagué la alarma y me fui a preparar para ir al acuario a trabajar.

El camino se me hizo eterno, pero al llegar una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al ver que era lo que había en ese lugar.

Uno de mis ayudantes me informó que Lotus había dado a luz la noche anterior y que, por fin, teníamos a la nueva integrante de la familia del acuario junto a nosotros. Esa era una noticia que hace tiempo quería escuchar y por fín había ocurrido.

A paso acelerado me acerqué al recinto de mis amadas pequeñas y en su interior me encontré con la imagen más hermosa que podía haber presenciado. Lotus cuidaba a su pequeña cría, que estaba sobre su pecho, mientras nadaba por la piscina del lugar.

Era una pequeña hermosa e igual a su madre cuando la rescaté hace unos años atrás.

— Felicidades, abuelo— palmeó mi espalda y yo solo sonreí más aun

Me había vuelto el abuelo de una pequeña nutria y no cabía más de felicidad.

Me retiré nuevamente hacia los lockers para poder prepararme para el trabajo y buscar mi maletín con lo necesario para la primera revisión de la pequeña nueva integrante.

— Hola— saludó alguien a mis espaldas y, al voltearme, vi que Bella estaba justo a mis espaldas. Estaba hermosa.

— Bella, que sorpresa— le sonreí y me acerqué a abrazarla a modo de saludo— ¿No trabajas el día de hoy?

— No. Están arreglando una parte de la escuela y nos dieron el día libre… Puede que hasta nos den la semana si es que no se soluciona el problema— respondió y luego miró sus pies— yo… Quería saber si tu… ¿Desayunaste?

Solo pude sonreír más grande. Se veía hermosa, tierna y… Me encantaba.

— La verdad es que no, pero tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas antes— le respondí y ella solo lo lamentó— Ahora, si me quieres ayudar podemos terminar antes y ahí si podemos ir a desayunar algo

— Pero… ¿Y tú jefe no se molestará? — inquirió y le resté importancia. Era verdad que Aro podía molestarse, pero no me importaba si podía tener a Bella a mi lado.

La llevé a que se cambiara por algo un poco más cómodo y que pudiera ensuciar, así su ropa no resultaba manchada y no tenía que tirarla luego.

Luego nos fuimos al recinto donde estaban mis amadas nutrias. Lotus aún tenía a la pequeña en el agua, pero en cuanto me vio entrar con el balde con pescado, se acercó a la orilla.

La saludé con un par de cariños, así como a Seiku, y luego tomé a su bebé en mis brazos.

— Te presento a la pequeña cría de Lotus. Nació anoche— le mostré a la bebé nutria

— Es hermosa ¿Cómo se llama? — inquirió con una sonrisa

— Aún no tiene nombre— le informé— Pero si quieres puedes colocárselo.

— ¿En serio? — asentí ante su emoción— Pues… Déjame pensar… ¿Aniak?

— ¿Aniak?

— Si, como el río en Alaska. Es un lugar hermoso, como ella

Sonreí por su respuesta y asentí. Era lindo, original y algo más simple: lo había elegido Bella.

Me agaché para dejar a la pequeña en el suelo y poder revisarla, pero ella no quería estar conmigo en ese momento.

La pequeña nutria se lanzó al agua y todas las personas que miraban detrás del vidrio se reían por la escapada magistral que había hecho. Bella y yo tampoco podíamos dejar de reírnos.

— Lotus, trae a tu pequeña a acá— le pedí a la madre de la cría de nutria, mi pequeña más amada.

Ella de inmediato me trajo a su bebé hasta la plataforma para que yo la tomara y, de pasada, le diera su trozo de pescado que tanto adoraba. De todas maneras se quedó en la orilla, pendiente a lo que ocurría con su bebé.

Bella miraba todo completamente embelesada y admirada por los pequeños animales.

— Ven pequeña Aniak. Vamos a ver qué tal estas— le dije a la pequeña nutria acariciándole su peludo cuerpo

— ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo? — me preguntó Bella

— ¿Podrías acercarme la balanza? — le pedí y ella me la facilitó, acercándola más a donde yo estaba

Tomé a la pequeña con cuidado y la deposité en el recipiente para pesarla. Menos mal, como aún era pequeña, no se movió demasiado y pude obtener una buena medición.

Luego volví a sacarla y la dejé en el suelo de la plataforma, asegurándome que no fuera a lanzarse nuevamente a la piscina

— ¿Quieres que la sujete? — me preguntó Bella y asentí, tendiéndole unos guantes para que se los colocara. Ella lo hizo hábilmente y pronto sostuvo a Lotus para calmarla y que así me pudiera colocar el fonendoscopio para auscultarla.

Tomé el aparato desde mi cuello y me lo posicioné en el lugar donde iba. Me acerqué a la nutria y comencé a revisarla, pero ella estaba muy inquieta.

— Tranquila Aniak, ya termino—le decía, pero ella seguía tratando de huir hacia el agua y a donde estaba su madre.

Luego de terminar con eso comencé a revisar su cuerpo buscando alguna lesión o algo parecido, pero todo parecía ir normal. Seguí con sus ojos, nariz, boca y aletas. Todo estaba en perfecto estado.

— Ok, solo queda esto y termino ¿Vale, Aniak? — tomé el termómetro y medí su temperatura mientras Bella la calmaba— Tranquila pequeña, sé que no te gusta pero ya termino.

Cuando el termómetro pitó vi el valor y este estaba normal.

— Bueno, ya terminamos— dije anotando el valor en la ficha

— ¿La dejo irse? — preguntó Bella

— Sí, déjala en la orilla y ella sola se lanzará al agua. Dale un trozo de pescado— le dije y ella así lo hizo.

Miré como Bella hacia lo que le había dicho con una sonrisa y no pude evitar imitar su gesto. Era agradable compartir el mismo gusto por los animales.

La revisión terminó sin contratiempos, aunque si me llevé fue un pequeño rasguñó por sus pequeños dientes en mi mano, pero nada grave.

— ¿Estás seguro que tu jefe no se molestará? — me preguntó por enésima vez

— Bella, tranquila.

Le sonreí ampliamente y la abracé. Ella aún estaba preocupada de que Aro nos fuera a descubrir, pero es no ocurriría pues él salía muy poco de su oficina.

Después de pedirles a los chicos que me cubrieran, nos fuimos a una pequeña cafetería que estaba cerca del acuario y que era donde compraba mi desayuno cada mañana. Ahí tenían el mejor cortado que había probado.

Nos sentamos en una de las sillas que estaba cerca de los ventanales y pedimos lo que cada uno quería. Ella un jugo natural de naranja con unas tostadas francesas y yo un cortado y un gran trozo de tarta de arándanos.

Estuvimos conversando de todo y de nada a la vez. Ella era muy agradable y daba igual el tema de conversación que tuviéramos, me hacía sentir cómodo y hasta nos reíamos de cosas sin sentido. Era excelente pasar tiempo con ella.

— Eres maravillosa— suspiró profundamente sin dejar de mirarla y ella solo se sonrojo, agachando la mirada _¡Ay no, de nuevo pensando en voz alta!_

— Gra… ¿Gracias? Bueno… No sé qué decir— rió de forma nerviosa y yo no podía querer más el salir corriendo del lugar, pero no podía hacer eso.

— Yo… Lo siento, no quería ponerte nerviosa— me disculpé nerviosamente y ella negó aun roja

— No hay problema, es solo que me pillaste desprevenida— aclaró y asentí. Ahora sí que no sabía que decirle y estaba nervioso— Tú también eres alguien muy agradable y… guapo— se sonrojó aún más y creo que me puse igual que ella

Ok, si no se lo decía ahora lo más probable es que nunca lo hiciera asi que… Ahí vamos

— Bellamegustas— dije rápidamente y ella mi miró sin comprender nada. Parecía realmente confundida— Bella, me gustas. Desde el primer momento en que te vi me pareciste alguien muy linda por fuera y con el pasar del tiempo me di cuenta que también lo eras por dentro. Pero me daba miedo admitir lo que sentía por miedo al rechazo y porque, la verdad, no he salido con muchas chicas en mi vida, no sé cómo expresar lo que siento.

Ella solo sonreía ampliamente y me miraba con ternura _¡Ay, no! ¡Esa mirada no!_

— Lo sé, soy un tonto

— Para nada, eres tierno. Tú también me gustas, Edward, pero pensaba igual que tú. Pensé que alguien como tú no se fijaría en mí y me daba miedo decirte lo que sentía.

— Es…raro todo esto— admití secando mis manos con la tela de mi pantalón. _Muy bien Edward, aquí vamos_ — Bella… Yo… Quería saber si tu… Si te gustaría… No sé… ¿Ser mi novia?

— ¿Novia? — _No, me dira que no. Quedaré en la friend zone_ — Pues… Podríamos intentarlo.

 _Sería un solterón, me quedaría solo. Ahora mismo me iría a comprar una caja de helado y… ¿Había escuchado bien?_

Ella seguía sonriéndome amablemente y sus ojos brillaban como dos estrellas en la noche.

Me incliné sobre la mesa que no dividía y ella se acercó un poco más. Cogí su rostro entre mis manos y la besé en los labios haciendo que ella me devolviera el gesto.

El miedo, los nervios y la vergüenza habían quedado en el olvido y solo podía pensar en lo feliz que estaba. Bella me había aceptado.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Lo sé, no tengo perdón de nadie. Ausente por tantos meses y dejándolas sin capítulos… Completamente inaceptable. No daré excusas porque solo agravan la falta, pero si puedo decirles orgullosamente que ¡Soy enfermera! Los cinco años de estudio al fin acabaron y soy una orgullosa enfermera ¿No es genial? Bueno, creo que eso explica mi ausencia todos estos meses por el termino de internado, la preparación del examen de título y luego las merecidas vacaciones… Pero regresé, así que no desesperen, y este regreso vuelve con los capítulos restantes y un sinfín de aventuras más que espero compartir algún día.**

 **Bueno, besitos a las que aún quedan por ahí y espero algún día me perdonen.**

 **Babi Cullen**


End file.
